20 Years Of Christmas
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Ok so this is going to be a Rizzles Christmas fic (with the families and team), seeing the progress through the years. Not a really great summary but please try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well, I wanted to start a story for Christmas that will be updated at random between now and Christmas. It's a Rizzles fic and each chapter will have something new happening. Anyway I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think!**

1. Christmas 2014

I woke to the gentle breath of my best friend on my neck, we'd arranged for the Rizzoli family to come over and celebrate Christmas with us at my house, so after four hours of decorating the tree and finding space for Tommy, Lydia and TJ as well as Frankie we had gone straight to bed, well everyone apart from Jane and I, who had been given the unfortunate job of putting the gifts under the Christmas tree and filing the newly knitted stocking with gifts from 'Santa' for TJ. I looked around my bedroom and smiled down at the little dog fast asleep in her dog bed, before I felt the strong arms I knew as Jane's wrap around me and pull me closer

"Maur, go back to sleep" she whispered against my hair and I shook my head

"Can't Jane, I'm going downstairs to get the coffee ready" I said removing myself from the warm embrace and looked at Jane for a couple of seconds before she frowned and got out of bed herself. We both put on our dressing gowns before heading down to the kitchen and started preparing the coffee for everyone. TJ and Tommy were the next to wake and as they walked into the lounge you could just see the looks of wonder flit across their faces

"Dada me be good?" TJ asked, at almost two years old TJ had grown so much since his birth, he was quite tall for his age and since Lydia wasn't that tall we gathered that must be from the Rizzoli genes.

"Morning Tommy, TJ" Jane said making her way around the counter and plucking TJ out of Tommy's arms with ease. I watched as Jane covered him in kisses and then tickled his stomach, sending the little boy into a frenzy of laughter.

"Aunty Jane stop please" he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. It was so great seeing the bond that the two of them had and each time it made my heart swell with pride and happiness, this was a side of Jane that you only saw if she was with her family, a side to Jane that I loved and adored because she looked so content and happy with everything, like nothing not even a murder could ruin this moment.

I handed Jane her cup of coffee and she took a sip before placing it down on the table were she stayed until Angela and Frankie made their way into the room from the guest house

"Good morning Tommy" Angela said pulling Tommy in for a hug, she did the same to Jane and then TJ who was handed over to Angela without complaint

"Merry Christmas everyone" Angela called to the group as Lydia made her way into the lounge dressed in a rather festive gown and I smiled

"Morning Lydia, your usual coffee?" I asked and she nodded

"Thank you Maura" she said as I handed over the cup of black coffee with two sugars. Angela and Frankie came over and grabbed their own before heading over to the couch and sat, with Lydia on one end, Tommy in the middle and Angela and on the other end. Jane was sat on the floor in front of the arm chair and had saved it for me, Frankie who had been left standing was asked to hand out the presents and be 'Santa'. Since TJ was the youngest we started with his presents first, and with the help from his grandma he had them open and scattered across the table within a matter of seconds. From 'Santa' he had a new train for his train set, a couple of books and a bag of chocolate santas, from Lydia and Tommy, he got a couple of new items of clothing, from Frankie a little soccer ball and basketball, Jane had gotten him a Red Sox jersey and I had brought him his first science book, smiling happily to myself when Tommy started reading it with a deep interest, I caught the smirk that passed across Jane's face and then when she looked up at me she doubled over in laughter

"What?" I asked confused and she shook her head

"Don't worry" she said turning her attention back to the opening of presents.

Lydia was the next to open her presents and she smiled triumphantly as she got a whole bunch of different recipe books from each of us, something that Tommy had told us that she enjoyed doing and wanted to continue to do. Tommy was next and he got vouchers mainly and was ecstatic when he'd opened his gift from me which was two tickets to see the first Red Sox game of the season. Frankie opened his presents next getting the same sort of thing and again tickets to see the Red Sox from me which earned me a big hug. My presents were next and I got a bunch of weird knick knacks from Tommy, Lydia and Frankie, but from Angela I got a new research book and from Jane a printed out copy of my published thesis which she had said she hadn't read. I smiled and leant down to hug her and she smiled

"I'm glad you like it Maur" she said and I smiled

"I really like it Jane thank you" I said and she tapped my arm. Jane was next to open her presents, she was given a new set of pots and pans from Angela, a Red Sox t-shirt that had been signed by the whole team from Frankie, Tommy, Lydia and TJ she got a new phone telling her that the phone that she called her baby was now a great grandfather, which caused everyone to laugh. When she was handed her present from me I knew that there could be two reactions to what she was about to see and thankfully she let out the better of the two, especially since it was for a shopping trip and I knew how much she hated shopping but she needed her wardrobe to be updated. Lastly Angela opened her presents with the help of TJ who just loved ripping the wrapping paper, she got a couple of new recipe books for her to try, a couple of bottles of wine, and from Jane and I tickets to see the ballet that was in town for a limited season. Hugs were exchanged before Angela handed TJ to Lydia who handed him straight to Jane, and started preparing breakfast.

The day past relatively quickly after we had all changed from our pjs into more comfortable clothing with TJ, Jane, Tommy and Frankie heading outside to play with the soccer ball that TJ had been given. Whilst Angela and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner and desert. Lydia had headed home for lunch with her mother and said she would be back before dinner. So it was rather peaceful, and when most of the dishes that would be served for dinner were either done or in the oven cooking I headed over to the door and watched Jane and the boys play, watching Jane's every movement as one move was skilfully played straight into the next one. I didn't even regret turning down Jack's offer of spending Christmas with him and his daughter, not that it really mattered much, since Jane's last time in the hospital I hadn't seen him very much and I knew that I was stringing him along but I didn't know how to explain to him that I couldn't see him any more because I had feelings for my best friend especially now since I'd almost lost her twice in such a short time. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Jane had stopped and was looking at me,

"What is it Maur?" she asked and I shook my head

"Nothing" I whispered and she shrugged returning to the game, she knew that if something was truly bothering me I would tell her. I turned to head back to the kitchen but felt the vibrate from my phone notifying me that I had an incoming call coming. Not even bothering to check the caller ID I answered

"Isles" I said and heard the voice that I didn't really want to hear

"Maura, Merry Christmas" the voice said and I frowned heading up stairs to talk to Jack.

"Merry Christmas Jack, how have you been?" I asked not really putting any energy behind the words and he sensed something was off

"Are you alright Maura?" he asked and I shook my head knowing he couldn't see it

"Not really" I answered and he questioned

"Is it something I did? Something I've done?" he asked and I shook my head again, no it was something I had done and should've stopped along time ago.

"Its not you Jack its me, I've changed, my feelings have changed" I told him and heard him sigh

"I guess mine have too, I'm really sorry things didn't work out between us. I really liked you Maura" he said and I frowned

"Me too Jack, I'm sure you'll find the right person though" I said and heard him call out to his daughter

"You too Maura, well I guess I should leave you alone to your Christmas plans. Bye Maura" he said and I smiled

"Bye Jack" as I hung up the phone I felt relief flood through my body, he was a great guy and a charming person but he wasn't the one who had captured my heart. No that was my best friend and the only one who knew my weaknesses and strengths and didn't judge.

"Maura!" Angela called up the stairs "the phones for you" she finished, picking up the phone next to my bed I answered

"Hello?"

"Maura darling, your father and I are so sorry that we couldn't be in town for Christmas, he is doing a presentation in Germany in the next couple of days, so we came over to spend Christmas here. Your presents in the mail though" mother said and I smiled

"Thank you mother, your presents should be waiting for you at home when you get back" I answered and she nodded

"Are you alright Maura dear? You sound a little distraught?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah I'm fine, a little upset but other than that I'm fine" I told her

"Well if your sure. Alright I must get going. Merry Christmas Maura dear and wish the Rizzoli's a Merry Christmas as well. I'll see you when we get back" she said and I smiled

"Merry Christmas to you Mother and say Merry Christmas to father as well. Love you" I said before hanging up the phone and heading downstairs.

About ten minutes before dinner saw Sean and Korsak arriving at the door, when Korsak entered the room he handed me a bottle of red wine and entered the house wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, when Sean entered he handed me a bottle of wine, kissed both my cheeks before heading to the kitchen and kissing Angela. Walking into the lounge I saw the same look on Jane's face that must've been on mine. Since when had they restarted their relationship. I shrugged it off and we made our through to the dining room table where we gathered to eat. TJ at one end of the table and the rest of us filing in beside him. I smiled at the group of people who were here to celebrate the festivities and knew that this was something that I had missed through out my whole life, up until the day Jane and I had become friends.

"Before we dig in and start our meal I would like to say a big thank you to Angela and Maura for cooking our delicious looking meal that we are so gracious to have. I would like to thank Maura for the invitation and I am truly honoured to have been asked here for dinner" Sean said raising his glass and smiling widely, I smiled and inclined my head in acknowledgement as everyone grabbed their glasses for a toast

"So everyone Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" he said and we all cheered, clinking glasses and taking a sip of the wine. All in all this was a good Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas 2015

I woke to a poke in the stomach, opening my eyes and staring into the chocolate brown eyes that I had loved for so very long before we'd even started dating just over six months ago. However I was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed with my girlfriend and sleep for the next three years, especially since we'd closed a case that had lasted longer than I would care to remember, the 74 hours it had taken us to find three kidnapped girls, who had all been taken at various times on the first day after finishing a shopping trip. Apparently during that time they had been raped and tortured, beaten to unconsciousness but we'd been told that all three of them had made it through surgery and were awake, apparently they had passed out due to fear and none of them remembered too much of what had happened. The good thing was that they were back with their families and could spend the festive season with their families.

"Oh my god its Christmas" I sighed rolling out of bed and sending a playful glare Jane's way when she laughed at my actions. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips

"I could never get sick of this" she whispered before leaning in to nip at my neck, just when she'd reached the pressure point that she had learned always got the best response she pulled away and said

"Ma and Frankie are up and Lydia, Tommy and TJ won't be here until after lunch" she said and I nodded. I wasn't expecting as big a turn out as last year, especially since I knew that Korsak was visiting a couple of his old buddies in New York and had left straight after we'd closed the case, my parents had visited a week early and Jane and I had had an early Christmas with them as they were headed to see a women I didn't particularly like and had shunned me from her life after the last time I had seen her, Sean wasn't even coming as he was spending the holidays with his daughter and grandson, who had refused to invite Angela and didn't want anything to do with her. So it just left Jane and I and Frankie and Angela whom had shared the guest house. After dressing and showering I made my way downstairs and was greeted by a sight that I had come to love over the years. Angela in the kitchen, with Frankie and Jane on the couch, both looking equally as tired as the other and yet still managing to keep their spirits alive all because of a holiday tradition.

Gathering around the Christmas tree, once I had a cup of coffee made and one for Jane as well, I snuggled into her side as Angela handed out the presents. Frankie's presents were first and as he unwrapped his first gift Angela was sitting with her fingers crossed and Jane and I looked at each other confused as to what she had gotten him. When Frankie let out a gasp of surprise and rushed over to hug his mum I leant across as did Jane and we saw what she'd had done. There encased in the frame was a copy of his detective certificate for when he'd made it to the drug unit and now there was a copy of the certificate of his promotion to part time homicide detective a big achievement especially since he had been doubting this moment would ever come. I smiled as did Jane it was a very monumental moment for him and it was something he could hang in his apartment and still be proud of. His next gift was a joint one from Jane and I, something that we'd had organised for him since we'd meet his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago. I was to open my presents next, from Angela I received a years subscription to a new magazine she'd gotten me into over her stay with me and I smiled thanking her before opening the present from Frankie, to find a new perfume bottle, smiling as I was told that it was very pleasant scent and that he even had it checked out to see if it had been tested on animals and that all the scents and chemicals were as natural as they could be, I smiled thanking him as he blushed a little. When I was given my present from Jane I smiled and she whispered quietly in my ear

"This is only half of your present" she said and I smiled nodding. Unwrapping the gift I uncovered three different sized photo frames, one was of the two of us with Joe Friday at the park, the next was a picture of the two of us sitting in the snow a couple of days after last Christmas and I'd told Jane that Jack and I had broken up and she was telling jokes to cheer me up, the last photo was one of the two of us on our first date, slightly nervous but all smiles as we enjoyed each others company in a more romantic setting than what we were used to. I smiled and placed them down gently before turning and hugging her as she placed a kiss to my forehead

"I take it you like them?" she asked and I nodded

"I love them, thank you Jane" I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips before Angela started unwrapping her presents, from Frankie she got a voucher to indulge herself at the spa that she'd been hinting at for about a month now, I got her a signed copy of the latest book by her favourite author and she kissed my cheek, she let out a squeal however when she opened Jane's and when I turned to look at her with a confused look she smiled and pointed to Angela who was showing it off. It was first edition copy of Elton John's first record and even tickets to a private concert that he was hosting.

"How'd you manage it Janey?" Angela asked and she smiled

"I had a friend of mine that works in the music business pull a couple of strings and thought that if you had the CD you might be able to get him to sign it when you go back stage and meet him" she said with a shrug and Angela gasped getting up and showering Jane in a ton of kisses, eventually though she let her go and returned to handing out the gifts. The first was from Angela and Jane smiled when she saw what it was and when I raised an eyebrow she showed me, it was a whole series of Dr Seuss books, I smiled knowing how much Jane loved his books, the next gift she opened was one from Frankie and when I saw what it was I giggled, it was a hint as to what the next stages of our relationship was and Jane joined in after she got over the shock of the gift. When she opened the gift from me she looked at me and said

"You better not have spent a ridiculous amount of money on me Maur" I smiled and shook my head knowing that she probably thought that I had. I watched as her jaw dropped and she read what I had gotten her,

"Maura are you kidding me right now?" she asked and I shook my head

"You mean you actually managed to get me into a practice session with the Red Sox. How?" she asked and I smiled

"I know a couple of guys" I told her and she pulled me close again, kissing me passionately not pulling away until Frankie cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That's not all" I said and she looked at me confused, as did everyone else, before I nodded my head to the box that had been hidden at he bottom of the Christmas tree, it was another present for Jane but this was more a present for the both of us. When Jane opened it and saw what it was she smiled, getting up and putting the delicate glass ornament in the centre of the tree smiling at what was written on it. 'Jane and Maura, love as perfect as this is worth fighting for'. With Angela and Frankie heading into the kitchen to cook the Christmas feast I looked at the spot where Angela had placed a sprig of mistletoe, and headed over to stand under it, calling Jane over, she smiled and made her way over. Wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a tender kiss on her lips she started running her fingers through my hair, deepening the kiss. When she pulled back a little out of breath she looked at me and asked

"What was that for?" I smirked

"Mistletoe" and walked off to help Angela and Frankie in the kitchen.

Eventually the others turned up and what shocked us was that Frankie's new girlfriend Delilah was there as well, joining us for dinner since her family had left early to visit her brother and his wife, whom she didn't really want to spend time with. So after introductions and a rather long winded conversation about what we all did for a living we gathered around the table and dug into the Christmas feast. I smiled as I felt the reassuring squeeze that came from Jane as she saw the look on my face, I looked toward her and she mouthed

"What's wrong?" and I shook my head, she looked at me for a couple of seconds before returning to her meal. Honestly there was nothing wrong, it was just that everything that had happened in the last couple of months all felt right and I was so glad that I had my best friend and girlfriend here to share the holidays with.

After dinner and a couple of drinks were had, our guests headed back to their respective houses and Jane and I headed upstairs to bed, it had been a long and enjoyable day. Jane who had showered before me was probably now curled up in bed ready to go to sleep or at least thats what I thought, until I made my way out of the bathroom and found Jane lying rather seductively across the bed

"This is the last part of your present" she said and I smiled, she looked delicious. Running to the bed I collapsed next to her and within a couple of seconds we were tangled in each others embrace, finishing off the day with a bang!

**A/N: Here you guys go, the next chapter and after a little request from last chapter I even added in a kiss under the mistletoe :D Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas 2016

I was awake before anyone else this Christmas, partially from the images of the dead girl that we'd found rapped and murdered less than a week ago whose case we'd solved early yesterday morning, but also because I felt like a thousand butterflies had a death grip on my stomach, almost choking me every time I tried to relax. Jane and I had been together for a year and a half, through thick and thin, ups and downs, fights and the best make up sex I had ever had. It was amazing and surprising how much we had done in such a short time but what surprised me more was how long it had lasted, and how much I wanted it to last for the rest of our lives. That was why I was so nervous! It had been brought to my attention almost a month ago that we needed to celebrate us, that we needed to make us official and I needed Jane forever so when I went to Angela a couple of days ago to ask her permission to marry Jane Angela squealed and gave me her blessing. I planned on doing it today because I knew that this was Jane's favourite holiday and since I'd been let into the Rizzoli family traditions I was beginning to love this holiday as well.

I was watching the pot boil and listening to the coffee pot brew as I waited for the others to wake, before I heard the tell tale sign of Jane making her way downstairs, as she entered the kitchen I smiled, I loved the sight of Jane when she's just woken up her curly hair sticking up in odd directions and without make up, a precaffinated Jane was adorable and a sight that I still wasn't used to.

"Morning sleepy head" I said wrapping my arms around her waist and she chuckled

"Morning Maur" she said leaning down and nipping the skin between my neck and collar bone, causing me to moan. We stayed like that until we heard the noise of footsteps in the court yard between the guest house and the door to the lounge. Jane turned to grab the mugs out of the cupboard and I poured the drinks of steaming hot liquid.

"Morning Angela" I said as she walked in the door

"Good Morning Maura, Jane" Angela said, her focus on me as she tried to judge how nervous I was. I smiled weakily as Jane had her attention on the door, since she'd just heard a knock. When Jane was over letting her family into the room, Angela made her way over to me and smiled,

"Its alright Maur, it will be perfect" she whispered and I nodded, it was going to be perfect. Jane headed upstairs after quick hugs with TJ so whilst she was doing that, I told everyone about my plan.

When Jane came back downstairs we were all outside, TJ, Tommy and Lydia standing to the left and Angela, Frankie and Delilah on the right both Frankie and Delilah poised and ready with cameras to capture the moment on camera. It had snowed over night and the light dusting of snow coupled with the fairy lights and the bush of roses that had lasted the snow fall made for the perfect setting. I smiled as Tommy and TJ walked over to her and handed her the little bunch of light red roses, she smiled kissing both of their cheeks before taking a sniff and smiling at the delicious scent that emitted from them

"Thank you" she said and I smiled. Angela stood next asking Jane to stand still as she placed a necklace that I had made especially for Jane so that she could wear it at work around her neck. Jane looked down at it confused seeing the mini rings that had been delicately entwined and hanging beneath the words "forever", when she looked from my mother to me, I grabbed her hands and got down on one knee and heard her gasp in surprise.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli; you have been my best friend for over ten years and no matter what has happened we stuck together through thick and thin. Before I meet you I could barely hold a conversation with anyone, and now as I kneel in front of you I smile with pride because you've turned me into the person I am today. You've showed me love and support through everything you do, you make me smile and laugh and listen to me no matter how infuriating I can be, accepted me into your family and let me experience the craziness that comes with it. I love you with every bit of who I am and don't want to spend another day without you in my life. Jane would you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?" I asked and saw the tears rolling down her face and the smile that was plastered on her face, I pulled out the box with the ring inside it, a four and a half carat diamond surrounded by rubies, at seeing the ring she gasped and she let out a squeal of yes' and I smiled getting up and wrapping her in an embrace, kissing her passionately. When I pulled back and put the ring on her finger she smiled and looked at me

"I love you too Maur" she said and I smiled

"I know Jane" I left a quick kiss on her lips before she went and hugged Angela who was sobbing and showering her in kisses. Jane turned round and was pulled in for a hug with Frankie and then Tommy before her Lydia and Delilah all gathered together and squealed over the ring. It was a sight that I never wanted to get out of my head. Angela stood next to me and smiled

"She's good for you" she whispered and I nodded

"She is" I answered and she pulled me in for a hug,

"Your good for her too Maura, I couldn't of asked for anyone else to make my daughter as happy as she is" she said and I smiled

"Thank you" I said

"I always thought of you as a part of the family but I guess this makes it official. Welcome to the family Maura" she said pulling me in for another hug.

"Thank you Angela" I said, returning the hug.

After the proposal and a couple of pictures that were taken, we all headed inside and as we did so the doorbell rang. I made my way over and opened the door, to find both Korsak and Shaun outside the door with bunches of flowers and a pile of presents.

"We're sorry we're late, the snow on the road made it pretty hectic" Korsak apologised and I smiled

"Its alright Vince, come in" I said standing back as they both entered the house. Jane who had followed me over to the door, wrapped her arms around my waist and both men handed us a bunch of flowers before Shaun headed over to Angela and gave her a kiss and handed her the last bunch of flowers he had in his hands.

"We were just about to open the presents" I said and Korsak nodded

"Alright lets go" Korsak said and I smiled as Jane stopped me for a couple of seconds

"Thank you Maur" she said and I titled my head

"For what?" I asked and she smiled

"For making me the happiest I have ever been and for proposing" she said and I smiled

"I love you" I said and she leant down for a quick kiss before saying

"I love you too Maur, always" she said and I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we made our way over to the lounge.

Everyone enjoyed their presents but as we sat down for Christmas dinner Jane helping Angela and I set the table, Korsak spotted the ring, turning to Shaun he said

"Oh my god, we missed the proposal" Jane and I looked at one another and smirked

"And you call yourselves detectives" Jane said sarcastically causing the rest of us to laugh

"Congratulations Maura and Jane, that is amazing" Korsak said getting up and hugging us before he sat back down and we dug into the meal. This was going to be a Christmas that I was going to treasure for the rest of my life.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas this year was being held at my parents Boston home, the house I grew up in. Charles the butler who had been working for my family since I was ten had greeted us the night before with cups of hot coco and marshmallows before taking our bags upstairs to my bedroom. The other Rizzoli's were arriving from now on wards and as Jane and I made our way downstairs we heard the doorbell ring. Charles opened the door, mother behind him greeting Angela and Shaun who had been living together for just over a couple of weeks now, an early Christmas present for Jane and I and also our wedding gift according to Shaun who had meant it as a joke. This year had been one of many surprises for us, as well as Shaun and Angela moving in together Frankie had proposed to Delilah on her birthday and Tommy and Lydia had finally tied the knot back in March going for a beautiful spring ceremony. We'd all been involved in the small ceremony, Jane was Lydia's maid of honour and Delilah and I were her bridesmaids, Tommy had Frankie as his best man and Rondo and his best friend from school as his grooms men, TJ was the ring bearer and Lydia's friends daughter was the flower girl.

As the others entered the house we gathered in the lounge around the Christmas tree, mother and father both happily chatting amongst the group and I smiled looking around at everyone, it was hard to believe that it was because of the job that we were all here together more than ten years later, growing as a group and becoming closer as a family.

"Hey Maur, you alright?" Jane asked nudging my shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and she smiled nodding her head

"Can you believe that this is our family?" she asked and I nodded, I had spent so much time when I was younger imaging what it would be like to have a true family Christmas, not globe trotting or experiencing different cultures, not that I had any problem with that but just wondering what it would be like to spend it with the ones I loved, and ever since meeting the Rizzoli's I had, but this year was the first that my parents had been involved in the whole thing and it made me so happy for them to be here. I smiled as I heard TJ squeal with delight at seeing mother and father and who he'd meet a couple of times and ran up to them giving them both big hugs,

"Constance, Alexander I missed you" he said at almost five years old TJ was growing every day and looked adorable with his blonde hair, blue eyes and toothy grin.

"We missed you too TJ" mother said lifting him up and giving him kisses before handing him over to father who took him easily and made sure that TJ was secure before turning him up the wrong way, causing TJ to laugh hysterically.

After gathering in the lounge and having quick exchanges of conversation and the opening of presents, Lydia stood up holding Tommy's hand in her own and smiling happily. We all looked at her with interest and she smiled nervously

"Uh Tommy and I have some news that we would like to share with you all" she said before turning to Tommy who smiled happily

"Lydia and I are expecting another baby, in June" he said excitedly causing Angela to jump to her feet and pull both Tommy and Lydia into her arms before kissing both of their cheeks.

"Oh my babies, congratulations" she said happily and we all congratulated them and gave both of them a hug before Angela looked between, Jane, Frankie, Delilah and myself and said

"Please give me more grandchildren" she was about to continue but luckily Shaun stopped her and managed to calm her down. I felt Jane squeeze my hand and knew that it had been something we had been talking about for at least the last six months. We knew that we couldn't do it the easy way like most couples could, and because of my experiences growing up we didn't really want to adopt if we could help it. So that didn't leave very much options apart from doing it through a fertility clinic and it had been something that we'd both been looking into since we started discussing children, especially knowing that both Jane and I were getting older and that we probably wouldn't be able to support the surgery for much longer, and knowing how long these processes tend to take. However no one knew of our plan just yet and we didn't really want them in on it just yet, especially since so much of it could go wrong.

After Lydia had announced her pregnancy, TJ, Tommy, Frankie, Shaun, father, Jane and Delilah had all headed out to the back yard to play soccer, and mother, Angela, Lydia and myself all stayed in side talking about different things like work and what we wanted for the new year. And then the conversation turned to when Jane and I were getting married, what we were planning and wanting for our wedding, who was going to be who and for Jane and I it had been something we had been discussing for just as long our possible child. I smiled as I thought back to the conversation we'd had almost a month ago about our wedding and when we wanted it to be.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_We were curled up, Jane with her arms wrapped around my waist as we sat on the couch, my head leaning on her shoulder as we watched a movie. The conversation had come out of nowhere but it needed to be discussed._

"_Maur, I think we should discuss our wedding" Jane suggested and I nodded turning to her giving her my full attention and I knew that she needed to get this off her chest_

"_I don't want our ceremony to be a large one, something intimate and one that would involve our friends and family no more, no less" she said and I nodded, I didn't want a big wedding either just a small event with our closest friends._

"_I agree" I said and she looked at me slightly shocked_

"_What?" she asked and I smiled_

"_I said I agree, I don't want some over the top event that our mothers will put together I want something that resembles both of us as individuals and as a whole" I told her and she nodded, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in for a deep kiss_

"_How did I manage to find someone who understands me better than I understand myself?" she asked and I smiled, kissing her nose again_

"_Fate" I said and she smiled. After that conversation we'd discussed who would be invited, where it would be held, when and a trying subject for Jane wither or not her father would be invited to the wedding or not. That was decided about a week ago after the slight abuse we got when he had found out through Frankie and Tommy. She said that as much as she loved her father she didn't want him there knowing what he would try and do, so she had decided that as she thought of Shaun as the closest thing to a father figure then she would ask if he would be the one to give her away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So have you decided?" both Angela and Constance asked and I was about to answer when I felt the supportive arms of my fiancé wrap around my waist

"Decided on what?" she asked and I looked at her shaking my head trying to warn her that she didn't want to start this conversation.

"On the details for your wedding day" Mother said and Jane sighed

"Yes we have, alright might as well get everyone in here and we'll tell everyone" Jane said and I looked at her raising an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

With everyone gathered in the lounge, Jane and I stood in front of her family and my mother and father, all of them looking at us with raised eyebrows and waiting for an explanation as to why they had been called inside. Feeling the squeeze that came from Jane I knew that I was going to be starting this conversation.

"Jane and I would like to tell you our arrangements for our wedding, now please do not judge and hear us out. We are set on our plans and have already talked this through with Father Crowley" I said and as I did so I watched as Mother and Angela sat forward on the couch.

"Now he has been kind enough to allow us the day of our choosing and understands that with our jobs that the day we have picked means that we will more than likely be off rotation" Jane said and she looked at me I squeezed her hand before continuing

"We have already booked in the time and the day" she finished and Angela looked at both of us like hurry up tell us. I smiled and leant up to whisper in her ear

"Jane just tell them and then it will stop the looks your getting from your mother and mine" she turned to me and placed a quick kiss to my cheek

"Alright, well the day we are talking about is next Christmas. We wanted it to be a special day to us and since that was the day that we got engaged we wanted it to be that day, also because we get that day off because of work" Jane told them and Angela squealed

"Oh my god this is going to be absolutely gorgeous" she gushed and we smiled as the others all congratulated us and then Jane and I were whisked away by mother and Angela to discuss all the details. Sometime during the discussion Jane had managed to sneak away to ask Shaun if he would be the one to give her away and he'd said that he would be honoured. Father had also managed to pull me aside and after I'd asked if he would give me away he gushed and said that of course he would give his baby away.

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update, I did want to have this chapter up earlier but life has kinda spun outta control at the moment and I am HUGELY SORRY! Please tell me what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas 2018

We had a family get together to open Christmas presents the night before Christmas, since mother and Angela had been insistent that we not see each other before walking down the aisle, something that kind of annoyed us but if it would keep our parents of our back then I didn't have a problem with it. I sat in my childhood bedroom that mother had converted into my changing room, I sat in my dressing gown as the hair stylist did the final details on my hair and the make up women finished with my make up. Lydia and Delilah were both getting dressed as I was being worked on and father was playing with Jasmine, Lydia and Tommy's five month old who was absolutely gorgeous and also our little flower girl, who was going to be walked down the aisle by Korsak who had jumped at the chance to be involved in the wedding ceremony in a way that wasn't just a guest. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and felt a surge of pride knowing that this was the most beautiful I had ever felt before and I wasn't even in my gown yet. Mother walked in just in time to help me get into my gown and as she did so I smiled

"I've come to help you get into your gown, I hope you don't mind?" she stated and I smiled

"Of course not Mother" I said and she smiled as she helped me into my gown buttoning the buttons. As I turned around and gave a twirl in my dress I saw mother gasp and smiled.

"I can't believe that I get to witness your wedding day and that you and Jane want us to be here after everything we've done to you" mother said and I reached out for her hands grabbing them in mine

"You are my mother and there is no one else that I would want to be at my side today other than you and father. You've given me so much, you gave me independence and encouraged me in your own ways, accepted Jane and I and loved me since the moment you held me in your arms. We may not be related by blood but you are the best mother that I could've wished for and I am forever grateful" I said and watched as mother tried to hold back the tears that were so close to falling over the edge.

"How did I become blessed with such an amazing daughter?" she asked and I smiled

"Fate" I said and she nodded pulling me into her arms for a hug and kissing my forehead as I felt all the nerves that I'd had leave my body. There was a knock on the door that made us jump apart and when I called out enter in walked my father wearing a dark grey suit.

"Hello father" I said as he made his way over to me

"Maura you look breathtaking" he said and I felt the blush rise on my cheeks not used to the compliments that were coming from my parents. Father looked over at mother and asked gently

"Constance do you mind giving me and Maura a couple of minutes?" when mother exited the room father pulled me into my arms and gave me a hug

"I meant what I said, you look absolutely breathtaking. Jane is a lucky girl" he said and I nodded a smile on my face.

"I didn't intend to come in here and get all sappy but I really feel honoured that you want me to walk you down the aisle today" he told me and I smiled kissing his cheek

"Of course I want you to walk me down the aisle father" I said and he nodded a smiled on his his face

"Well" he paused clearing his throat "I have something for you, and only the first born has worn this item I just hope you like it" he said handing me a small jewellery box. Opening the lid I gasped at seeing the sapphires that were placed on a delicate flower the chain and flower both real silver and quite old. Throwing myself into my fathers arms I whispered in his ear

"Thank you father its gorgeous" kissing his cheek I pulled back and asked

"Will you help me put it on father?" he nodded and grabbing the necklace out of the box helped clasp it around my neck. As it fell into place just above my heart I touched the sapphires and smiled, it truly completed my dress.

JANE

Ma and I were in the guest house at our place getting ready for the big day Frankie and Tommy were inside the main house getting ready themselves. I stood looking at myself in the mirror seeing my reflection and smiling, my hands shaking slightly because of the nerves. I had on a feminine white tux that made me smile. It had been my idea for me to wear a tux much to my mothers disappointment but I don't know somehow I actually felt pretty good about this and wearing what I was wearing. Ma smiled throughout the whole thing, which might have been because of the photographer that was capturing every minute of action but I highly doubted it.

"I'm so happy for you Janey, you and Maura make each other so happy and I'm glad the two of you finally worked it out" she said pulling me in for a hug and I tried to squirm away but she wasn't having a bar of it

"I'm happy too Ma. I never thought that I would be this happy with anyone, but with Maura its like I don't have to pretend to be somebody different I just have to be me and do the best that I can with what I have to offer her and somehow that's what she wants too" I said and she nodded. There was a light knock on the door and I called out

"Come in" I smiled when I saw Frankie and Tommy walk in with Shaun behind them.

"Are you ready to leave Jane?" Tommy asked and I nodded

"Yep lets get this show on the road" I said and they all laughed at my eagerness.

Arriving at the church I saw Father Crowley waiting for us and he smiled as I got out of the car

"Hello dearest Jane" he said as I made my way over to him

"Hello Father" I said a smile on my face

"May I just say how incredibly blessed I am that you have chosen me to be the one to do the ceremony" he said and I felt my cheeks turn bright red

"I wouldn't have it any other way Father" I said before saying under my breathe "Besides I would probably be murdered if I used anyone else" Tommy and Frankie who were standing next to me heard and started laughing, Shaun and Ma looked on confused.

Our guests already seated Ma went in to sit down, on one side of the entrance hall I was told to wait as Maura and her bridesmaids, parents came in through a side hall. Frankie rushed down to ask the bridesmaids and party to hurry so that they could walk down the aisle together and as he rushed back, Korsak carrying Jasmine in her baby pink flower girl dress and TJ following behind in his grey tux

"Aunty Janey, look" he said and I smiled

"You look very handsome TJ, have you got both the rings bud?" I asked and he nodded looking down at the pillow to double check giving a quick nod before Korsak called him over. Frankie leaned over to whisper in my ear before getting organised

"Maura looks breathtaking" as he left he kissed my cheek and went to stand next to Tommy. Delilah and Lydia were looking beautiful in full length baby pink strapless gowns. As my best man was Frankie and Lydia was Maura's matron of honour they linked arms as did Delilah and Tommy, which was slightly funny because both Frankie and Tommy were telling each other to keep their hands to themselves when it came to their respective partners, both Lydia and Delilah becoming slightly flustered when it came to this. Having to shush them so they could walk down the aisle I smiled as I watched them.

"You ready Jane?" Shaun asked and I turned to him nodding.

"You look beautiful by the way" he said and I smiled

"Thank you Shaun" I said leaning in to kiss his cheek which caused to look a little taken a back

"Thank you for making my Ma happy again, thank you for being the person you are and thank you for being here today to walk me down the aisle" I said and he smiled

"Your welcome Jane" he said kissing my cheek as well before he pulled out a box and handed it to me

"What is it?" I asked and he smiled

"Open it" and I did gasping when I saw what was inside

"Its beautiful Shaun. Why are you giving it to me?" I asked and he smiled

"I know that you said you wanted Maura to be the traditional bride but I couldn't have you missing out on this part of the tradition so I know that your suit is new and I wanted to give you something blue and old. My daughter never accepted this from me but I thought that you may really like it" he said and I nodded, throwing my arms around him and kissing his cheek

"I really love it Shaun can you help me put it on?" I asked and he nodded helping me put on the necklace, it was a simple dragon with sapphires for the eyes and I loved it so much. With it firmly clasped around my neck he held out his arm and I took it walking down the aisle to the end of the song that the rest of the bridal party had walked in to. Reaching the end of the aisle, he stopped and let go of my arms to squeeze my hands and then placed a kiss on my cheek before letting me go and sitting down next to ma.

That's when the wedding march started playing and I turned around to see Maura and her father walking down the aisle towards me. And I was lost and in awe of the beautiful women that was soon to become my wife. I felt my cheeks stretch as the biggest grin spread across my face as Maura's father kissed her cheek and her hands were placed in mine. Father Crowley started the nuptials and as we exchanged rings and vows I realised how happy I was for this moment to be here. Eventually though he announced that I could kiss the bride and we were gone, kissing each other passionately as the crowd looked on before making our way back down the aisle and out to talk to our guests and have photos taken.

After an hour of photos with the bridal party we headed back to our house for the reception which had been decorated and organised the way we had wanted it to be done whilst we were gone. The back yard looked absolutely gorgeous, with the canopy and the fairy lights and dance floor in the middle. As Maura and I took the floor for our first dance I was lost in her embrace smiling like an idiot because today I felt like the luckiest person alive.

"Hello Mrs Rizzoli-Isles" Maura whispered and I smiled, kissing her quickly before saying

"Hello Mrs Rizzoli-Isles" and she smiled

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that" she whispered and I nodded in agreement.

As the dance drew to a close we started dancing lazily around the stage before the last notes sounded and there was a loud clutter that came from the far side of the canopy. There stood my father a bottle of scotch in his hand and barely stood up right.

"Janey how dare you defy me" he belched and I looked to Maura before squeezing her hand and pulling her along with me.

"How dare you ruin my wedding day?" I questioned and he swore

"Fucking lesbo's like you Janey don't deserve to be married" he said and I felt the anger rise in my body, if it weren't for the fact that Maura was squeezing my hand to try and calm me I would have been attacking him for bad mouthing Maura. I could take my fathers shit about me but when he brought Maura into it that just really pissed me off.

"Pop why don't you leave before you do something you'll regret?" Frankie suggested and he pushed him backwards causing Delilah to squeal in fear

"Pop that wasn't a suggestion, before I get one of the cops to arrest you for unlawful behaviour I want you to leave" I said ice in my tone

"You can not force me Jane" he said and I looked at him the ice in my tone seeping into my voice

"Try me pop" I warned and he took a step closer, Frankie and a couple of the new cops who we'd invited out of common courtesy were on him like a lead balloon, hand cuffs on and being escorted from the place before I could even blink. Feeling the reassuring squeeze and kiss to the cheek I looked at Maura who smiled and whispered

"He's gone now Janey everything will be alright" I smiled and kissed her forehead

"I know Maur, I just wish that he didn't have to ruin our day" I whispered and she smiled

"No matter how badly your father messed up, I have loved this day Jane and I believe I will love this day for a long time to come" she said before kissing me to show me that she meant every word she said. And she was right the rest of the day was incredible it was defiantly going to be a night I would never forget.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and its little plot twist :D Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to Jane's hand on my stomach, a sight that I loved and adored especially at seven and a half months pregnant. After our honeymoon Jane and I had decided that we were ready to try IVF treatment and that given the circumstances we would do anything to find a willing donor. Luckily there were also the sperm banks and after research and a thorough background and medical check on the man that we had used the process was in its final stages. Back at the end of May we had gone into the clinic to have the fertilised egg placed inside me. And after a false negative and a whole week of being violently ill and spending a day and a half in hospital they finally realised that the pregnancy had taken and we were going to be parents in February next year, something that we were both really looking forward to and slightly terrified of but none the less I wouldn't want it any other way. I remember the day at our six month OBGYN appointment, the nurse had asked if we were ready to find out if we were having a boy or a girl.

**Flashback**

Jane and I were sitting in the doctors office awaiting the arrival of the nurse at our OBGYN appointment. I was sitting up right in the chair as Jane drew lazy circles on my belly something that had become quite common since I had started to show but more so when the baby had started kicking.

"Jane, Maura how are we today?" the nurse asked and I caught Jane roll her eyes

"We are very well thank you" I said and she nodded

"No discomfort or issues at this stage of your pregnancy?" she asked and I shook my head

"Alright lets check the health of your baby. Have you decided if you would like to find out your babies gender?" she queried and I looked to Jane who nodded

"Alright" as the nurse started moving the wand across my stomach images of our baby filled the screen and the sound of a strong little heart beat sounded throughout the room  
>"Well ladies it looks like your going to be having a little girl" she announced and I looked at Jane who smiled proudly and who was kissing my hand in excitement.<p>

**End Flashback**

"What are you thinking about Maur?" Jane asked and I smiled

"Our last OBGYN appointment when we were told what gender our little girl was going to be" I said and she nodded

"That was a good day" she said and I nodded leaning over to kiss her

"I have to agree with you on that, it was such an incredible day" I said before kissing her cheek and smiling happily.

"Alright we better get up and ready before everybody shows up. I'm glad that today is a good day which means that if need be we can set up outside for the meal" Jane said and I nodded, thought there had been a snow fall over the past couple of days it had stopped early yesterday evening and wasn't forecast to hit again until later on tonight. Sitting up right I felt the urge to pee again, one thing that I didn't like about this pregnancy was the fact that I was peeing more frequently and it made me slightly self-conscious.

Dressed and ready to start another family Christmas Jane and I made our way down stairs and kissed me under the mistletoe that she had hung over the door that headed upstairs.

"Happy Anniversary Maur" she said before kissing me again

"Happy Anniversary to you too Jane" I said before heading into the kitchen to get my tea ready and Jane prepared her self a cup of coffee. There was a light knock on the door and Jane made her way over to answer it before she was greeted by Tommy, Lydia, TJ and Jasmine.

"Aunty Jane" TJ squealed in delight giving her a hug and kiss before running over to me Jasmine doing the same but sounding a lot cuter than TJ, though of course he was still adorable. At five years old and having started his first year of school TJ was quite intelligent something that had the rest of us trying to work out since Tommy and Lydia weren't exactly the brightest buttons in the box, however he was very much into sport as well. Jasmine who was one and a half now was dressed in an adorable little red dress with a Santa hat on, pig tails sticking out the bottom of the hat and white leggings

"Aunty Mo do I look pretty?" she asked and I nodded

"You look very pretty Jasmine" I said and she smiled running over to her brother who had called her over. As I watched from behind the counter as the family poured in and made room for themselves on the couch I couldn't help but smile at the ever changing family that we had become.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Jane asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist

"Thinking about our ever changing family and how by this time next year our own little bundle of joy will be here to celebrate with us" I said, feeling a kiss placed on my cheek I turned in her arms as best as I could and looked her in the eyes

"I love you so much Mrs Rizzoli-Isles" she whispered and I smiled, I never tired of hearing that especially since when we were at work I was still known as Doctor Isles and Jane was still known as Detective Rizzoli.

"I love you as well Mrs Rizzoli-Isles" I said and she smiled before leaning down and kissing me on the lips, it almost progressed and became a heated kiss that is until TJ came racing into the kitchen and squealed before running into the lounge and screamed

"Aunty Jane and Aunty Maura are kissing!" which caused everyone gathered around the house to burst out laughing.

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the next chapter, and we are getting so close to seeing the baby. I'm in the process of writing the chapter at the moment so hopefully it will be up soon (If life doesn't get in the way). Any way please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas 2020

Kaira Felice Rizzoli-Isles was born on the 18th February 2020, a week and a half overdue and weighing 6lbs 9ozs. To be honest it hadn't been a rough birth, exactly an hour after I had my first contraction, my water broke and two hours after that at exactly 10.49am our little girl was born. Since the birth Jane had taken the first month off, using some of her leave time to help me get settled in at home before she returned to work, at three months I returned to work doing a more regular day, well for me anyway. I enjoyed spending time with our little girl who was the most happiest little thing I had ever seen, and I was blessed that she was like this. She spent a lot of time with family something that I'm gad she had and was proud to be a part of.

"Aunty Mo, can I hold Kaira?" TJ asked and I looked down at the six year old boy with his toothy grin and smiled, he was always prepared to hold his little cousin and adored her almost as much as he adored his little sister.

"Sure TJ" I said placing the little girl in his arms and he beamed with ride as he looked at his cousin

"Aunty Mo, do you think that Kaira and I will be as close as Jasmine and I?" he asked and I smiled leaning down to kiss his cheek

"Of course you will TJ" I said and he smiled brightly before looking around at his sister who was playing soccer with his father, seeing the eagerness he had to join them I took Kaira from his arms and watched as he ran to his sister and father. Making my way over to the play pen, I placed her down on her back and watched as she rolled over onto her stomach so she could play with the new toys she had.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten in the last couple of months" Jane said as she made her way over to my side and I nodded, she had gotten so big but she was absolutely adorable, with her black hair and blue eyes. I smiled as I watched her play and try to figure out which piece of her toy would fit better in her mouth. I smiled as I remembered the conversation that I'd had with Jane when she had started to put almost everything in her mouth and I had reassured her that it was a way for her to test out her senses, but as of the last couple weeks it was more to do with the fact that she was teething and even had her first little tooth sticking through when she smiled.

A flash of light that was almost blinding brought me out of thoughts, mostly because it had given me a shock but also because Angela had just run over with her new camera taking photos of Kaira, and then getting another one that had all three of us in it.

"Beautiful" she said before rushing off to take photos of TJ and Jasmine playing with the others. As I made my way into the kitchen to get a drink, Jane followed and since most everyone where outside now she said

"I want another one" confused I held up the glass I was holding and she shook her head

"No that's not what I meant, I mean I want another baby. I want Kaira to have siblings and I already think she'll be a fantastic role model for any younger siblings" she explained and I nodded

"I like the sound of that Jane. But you know its another long discussion about who we use, who's going to carry the baby and wither or not it will actually work" I stated and she nodded

"I know Maur, I remember" she said leaning over and kissing my nose.

Before we headed back outside Jane was pulled aside by Sean who was desperately trying to keep a straight face. Knowing that I would find out eventually I checked on Kaira who was playing happily on the floor and made my way over to where Korsak and Tommy where talking.

"How are you Maura?" Korsak asked and I smiled

"I'm very well thank you Vince and you?" I asked and he smiled

"I'm well, thank you again for inviting me to your celebrations I know I don't really have much place in your family" he said and I shook my head

"Of course you have a place in our family Vince" I reassured and he smiled.

"Well I thank you anyway. How's Kaira?" he asked and I smiled

"She is amazing, so happy all the time and eager to follow her cousins example" I said and he nodded.

"I bet" he said and I smiled, before looking back over at Kaira.

"So what does Kaira actually mean? You and Jane said it was special but never actually went into details" he queried

"It's Scandinavian, it means peaceful. And her middle name Felice is Latin and means happy" I explained and he smiled

"Well I think its perfect" he said and I nodded

"So do I" I said as Jane walked up to us and we started talking about work and how it was coming home to Kaira after being at work all day.

Deciding that since it was a pleasant day we would go outside and have our meal, we all gathered around the table, Jane and I sitting opposite each other at one end of the table so that we could help feed Kaira who was just starting to feed herself with a spoon.

"She's doing so well" Angela pointed out and I smiled

"She is" Jane and I said proudly.

"Angela I uh have something I want to ask you" Sean said standing up from where he sat next to Angela, getting down on one knee and grabbing her hand in his she gasped and we all smiled

"I've been wanting to do this for the longest time now and I know that we aren't as young as the others but the last 8 years of my life have been incredible because they have had you in them and I've had you by my side. I know you've had a rough time over the last couple of years but I think I've been there to help the best I can. I love you with all my heart Ang and I didn't think I would feel this way again, I love Jane, Tommy, Frankie like they were my own and I love their partners Maura, Lydia and Delilah. Our grandkids TJ, Jasmine and Kaira and all because you have loved me enough to let me into your family, to let me into their lives and shown me what I was missing. Angela will you marry me?" he asked and we all waited as mum thought through her answer

"Yes, yes Sean Cavanaugh I will marry you" she said getting up and hugging him placing a kiss on his lips before he pulled out a ring and slid it onto her fingers.

The rest of the day was spent spreading cheer and gossiping, talking about work and doing our best to stay sober. Luckily we had enough rooms and space for everyone to stay over and recover. It was another reason why I enjoyed Christmas with the Rizzoli's, because no matter what there was always something interesting to talk about.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas 2021

Pulling into Angela and Sean's driveway Jane and I smiled seeing as we were the first ones here with Kaira and our one and a half month old son Alexander Barold Rizzoli-Isles, named after our friend and Jane's old partner Barry Frost, and my grandfather who passed away eight months ago at the age of 99. Grabbing the carrier that Alex was still fast asleep in out of the car Jane helped Kaira out of the car before grabbing the baby bag out of the car and walking up to the front door with us. Jane rang the doorbell and we were greeted by Sean and the sweet smell of Angela's Christmas baking

"Grandpa" Kaira squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his legs, before he reached down and lifted her up in his arms, smothering her in kisses. I walked in the door next and placed a kiss on his cheek before making my way into the lounge and placing the carrier down on the floor, grabbing Alex out of his carrier as Jane greeted her new step-father, she handed me the baby bag before heading out to the car with Sean to grab the presents.

"How are you feeling Maura?" Angela asked making her way over to me

"Good actually, he's such a blessed sleeper. I mean I thought we'd been lucky with Kaira but he's even more of a blessing" I said and she smiled

"I know what you mean, however at this age Jane was actually my least fussiest, up until the age of four that is" she told me and I smiled, remembering the story of how Jane had wanted to play sport with the boys instead of doing ballet but then making a compromise with her mum.

There was another knock on the door and as Sean opened it in walked Frankie and Delilah and their six month old twin boys Lucas James Rizzoli and Michael Connor Rizzoli. Angela made her way over to her grandsons and picked them up. Tommy, Lydia, TJ and Jasmine following close behind. Korsak entered the house next followed by Nina Holiday, her husband Jeremiah Holiday and they're three kids Olivia 9, Penny 6 and Callum 4. It seemed that every year we gathered to celebrate Christmas we had grown a little bit more and thanks to mum and Maura's amazing cooking there was always plenty to go around. This year Maura and I had invited Nina and here family because there families were out of state and they didn't want to miss out on the celebrations, especially when all of us were getting to know each other pretty well.

As we gathered around the Christmas tree, every available seat and surface had someone on it. There was so much happiness and joy spread throughout the room, delight as we opened gifts and exchanged gossip. It was made even more fun when the kids were about to open the gifts from Santa that hung on the fireplace in their stockings, when "Santa" appeared in the entrance way, it was actually Korsak dressed up in the suit but it made all the kids including Olivia and TJ who were the oldest gasp in excitement and rush up to him for hugs. It turned out to be a lovely photo opportunity as we all took photos of our children hugging Santa, some by themselves, others in a little family portrait. And as I settled next to Jane on the couch happy and content with the picture that I had of Kaira and Alexander in Korsak's arms I leant over and gave Jane a quick kiss before turning my attention back to the kids on the floor. Just before Angela and I stood to head into the kitchen to start moving the meal from the kitchen to the table in the back yard Jane stood and pulled me aside, I handed Alexander to Angela who happily took her grandson and I followed Jane down the hall to the spare bedroom.

"What is it Jane?" I asked concerned and she smiled

"Nothing I just really wanted to kiss you" she said planting a heated kiss on my lips, I moaned into the kiss before wrapping my fingers in her hair but leaning back reluctantly searching her face for any sign of why she had actually pulled me aside.

"Jane?" I questioned and she sighed

"Alright, I wanted to wait to do this but I also can't hide it any longer" she said and I looked at her confused, she giggled

"How is it after 7years of a really amazing relationship and knowing and loving every inch of you that you still make me fall a little bit more in love with you each day?" she asked and I shrugged not really having a scientific answer to that question at the moment

"Wow no scientific answer or pair reviewed study is everything alright Maur?" she asked and I nodded

"I am fine, just curious as to where this conversation is heading and confused because your not really making any sense" I told her and she laughed, before running her hand over her face and calming her features

"Alright what I actually brought you in here for was because I wanted to give you this" she said pulling out a small box from her back pocket

"What is it?" I asked and she smiled not saying a word. Curiosity taking over I opened the lid and gasped when I saw what was inside

"I know I didn't really involve you in the search for our new house but I wanted it to be special and a surprise. So I made a couple of calls and talked to you mother and had ma come looking with me. Its an amazing five bedroom place, with a guest house for when your mother and father come to stay and you can have your own office, or a yoga room" she rattled off and I pounced on her, pressing a loving kiss on her mouth to silence her

"I don't mind what it looks like, I just wow. We have a house" I said and she smiled happily

"Happy Anniversary Maura" she whispered before placing her lips on mine

"Happy Anniversary Jane. Thank you so much" I said and she smiled

"Your welcome Maur" she said grabbing her hand in mine as we made our way back out to the rest of our family and friends.

"Where did you two run off too?" Angela asked and I looked to Jane who nodded, everyone was looking at us quizzically and as Jane made her way over to Angela to pick up Alexander I smiled.

"Jane was giving me my anniversary gift" I said and all the men looked disgusted and the women looked puzzled before I smiled

"Its not what you think" Jane said and they all nodded muttering things like

"It never is" and "Spare us the details" I giggled before grabbing the key from my pocket and holding it out for everyone to see

"Its the key to our new house" I said and they all relaxed, causing Jane, Angela and I to burst out laughing, as the whole conversation went over the top of the kids heads and the others tried to work out where they had gone wrong in their conclusions. As Jane wrapped her arm around my waist she whispered

"Tonight you will get the rest of your present" and I smiled, blushing slightly and Angela who had walked past at the time said

"Alright girls that's nasty" which caused everyone to laugh.

**A/N: I know somethings wrong with me an update two days in a row. However I don't know how long it will take me to get the next one up I just had a really free weekend (no theatre) and actually managed to write. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas 2022

With everyone settling in to open presents Jane and I smiled at our ever growing group of friends and family. In one corner we had the Holidays, all looking super cute in their Christmas jumpers that had been gifted to them by Nina's mother who loved to knit. Next to them Frankie and Delilah sat on the love seat with Lucas and Michael sitting in front of them, on the arm chair sat Angela, with Sean sitting on the arm of the chair, smiling happily at each of us. Next to them sat Jane, Kaira, Alexander and I all fitted neatly onto the three person seat, Lydia and Tommy sat on the other arm chair and Jasmine and TJ were seated on the floor pulling funny faces at Lucas and Michael whose happy giggles filled the room and lastly sat Korsak and his girlfriend of almost nine months Cassidy, she was a sweet lady in her late fifties and adored Vince so very much. Having met her a handful of times now and hearing what Vince had to say about her it was clear that the feeling was mutual.

"Is everyone ready to open their gifts?" Tommy asked getting up to start handing out the gifts, giving the younger ones their presents first before moving on to the adults.

As the floor filled with wrapping paper and empty toy boxes the kids took their new toys away to play with, leaving the rest of us to clean up the rubbish and store the other gifts out of reach as not to be broken. Knowing that we had a good half hour before we would need to continue with the prep of the food all of us headed outside to enjoy the unnaturally warm weather. Jane, Frankie, Tommy, Jeremiah, Sean and Vince were all playing a game of soccer with the kids whilst Angela, Lydia, Delilah, Nina, Cassidy and I sat at the table watching the others play whilst exchanging pleasantries. Cassidy who was sat next to me leant over and whispered

"Vince has always spoken so warmly about the two of you and your adorable little kids"

"Thank you" I said a smile on my face as we started our own conversation

"So how long have you known each other?" she asked and I smiled thinking back to the day we meet.

FLASHBACK

_I made my way into the BPD cafeteria after my interview with the then Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, he was looking at an early retirement and when he read my resume he all but gave me the job there and then. Though he did say that he needed to look things over and talk to the staff in the lab, but I felt fairly certain that this was were I would be staying. Back in Boston after a year in Africa I finally felt at home again and was ready to take the job of my dreams. Hearing a good awful fight taking place I looked up to see the cashier and a prostitute fighting it out with the line getting longer behind them. The poor women was dressed in fish net stockings, knee high boots, leather skirt, a floral halter top and white jacket, hair done in a messy pony tail a top her head I frowned, the poor woman didn't deserve this kind of treatment no matter what type of lifestyle she chose. Fishing around in my purse and grabbing a twenty dollar note before putting on a blue latex glove, I tapped her shoulder, however she was in a foul mood and turned to me saying quite rudely_

"_Do you mind you can get your non fat latte in a minute alright?" I frowned and said_

"_No it's for you. And given the vitamin D deficiency from your" I paused raking my gaze quickly up and down her body "uh, from your night work your better off with some plain yoghurt and some leafy greens" I suggested. Looking slightly taken a back she stared at me before saying_

"_I have my life under control but Stanley here has psoriasis" I shook my head_

"_Psoriasis is not contagious its a genetic disease" I told her politely_

"_What about rudeness is that genetic too?" she asked and I shrugged_

"_I was simply trying to be nice"_

"_Not every hooker has a heart of gold alright sister?" she said and I frowned turning slightly_

"_Apparently not sister" I said, she turned to look at me one more time before I made my way to the end of the line to wait for my turn._

_It was a couple days later when I was having my call back interview when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, turning around I was shocked to see the women from the other day standing in front of me_

"_Uh hi, I was hoping to run into you again" she said and I smiled_

"_Why?" I asked and she smiled_

"_I wanted to thank you and apologise for the other day" she said and I shrugged_

"_No need" I said turning to walk away but she stopped me_

"_Wait Miss, I really wanted to thank you. I was undercover and I had to keep my cover up. I actually just finished what I was working on. I'm Jane Rizzoli, Detective for the Boston Police Department drug unit" she said and I smiled_

"_Dr Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts" I said holding out my hand _

"_Well it was really nice to meet you. I hope I'll see you around sometime, once again thank you" she said before heading back over to the elevator._

END FLASHBACK

"We meet almost fifteen years ago now, Jane was undercover for the drug unit at the time and I had come in for an interview for the role of Chief Medical Examiner and had stopped in at the cafe to get a drink when I overheard Jane and Stanley having a fight about Jane being able to pay for the meal she had ordered because she was undercover as a hooker and being undercover she wasn't allowed ID. I tried to pay for her meal but she wouldn't let me. A couple days later she apologised and from then on saw each other a couple times a week. We didn't really become friends until Jane joined the Homicide Department" I told her everyone at the table had turned their attention to us and Delilah said

"I never knew the two of you meet like that" I smiled

"We did and it was the best thing that ever happened to me, I found my best friend, the love of my life and soul mate that day" Jane said coming over and kissing my lips before being called back to the game by TJ.

"You guys are incredibly cute. The way you two act around each other and the way you are with your kids, you guys have so much love for everyone its beautiful" she said and I smiled

"Thank you" I said and thats when Angela decided to pipe up

"Jane always had a special way of showing that she cared, but it wasn't until Maura came into her life that she showed her softer side. The more time they spent together the more she showed it. I'm so proud of each of my children and that they have found everything that they have dreamed of" she said and I smiled

"Thank you Angela" Lydia, Delilah and I gushed and she smiled before getting up and placing kisses a top each of our heads.

As the temperature started to cool we made our way inside and just in time for Christmas dinner, we all sat down, said grace and dug into the amazing meal. When Jasmine squealed in delight and pointed outside we all noticed that the snow was falling around us. As the snow fell and all of us sat full and drinking bubbly Jane got up and found the piano that she made sure we have in the lounge. She started playing carols and as she played we all sang along to the carols that were a perfect way to end another perfect Christmas.

**A/N: Hey guys I know I'm awesome three updates in as many days :D Hope you enjoy it and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I JUST WANTED TO SAY BEFORE WE STARTED THIS STORY THAT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I'M REALLY GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY! LOOK WE'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! 10 MORE TO GO!**

Christmas 2023

Jane and I walked into our house early Christmas morning, having gone to the Bahamas for our five year wedding anniversary and not wanting to go away after Christmas Sean managed to give us the time off so we could celebrate in style. It had been a lovely week of sun bathing, swimming and shopping but it was great to be home and with our kids and family celebrating the Christmas season. Kaira and Alexander who were sitting in front of the Christmas tree with Angela and Sean hadn't heard the door open so when we walked into the lounge and called out to them, all I could see were the blurs of our children running toward us and engulfing us in tight hugs.

"I missed you Ma" Kaira said as she was picked up by Jane, who kissed her daughters forehead and held her close

"I missed you too baby, so very much" she said. Alexander who was holding up his arms to be picked up gave me loud kisses on the cheek as I cuddled him

"I missed you Mumma" he said and I smiled kissing him on the nose

"Missed you too bug". Making our way into the lounge we placed them down on the couch before we were both engulfed in hugs from Angela and Sean.

"How was your trip?" Angela asked and Jane and I smiled

"It was beautiful but next time were taking the kids with us" Jane said and Angela smirked knowing exactly why. Since it was our first holiday away from the kids it felt so strange not having to check on the two little kids to make sure they were alright, although it had been relaxing and well needed.

Everyone started arriving after that and we were wrapped in more hugs as people made their way into the house, carrying bowls with different foods. I smiled at our friends and family, Korsak and Cassidy were here as were the Holidays' wearing new Christmas jerseys. Tommy, Frankie, TJ and Jasmine entered the house with their new puppy Spot who was a golden retriever with a white spot under his left eye. Frankie, Michael, Lucas and Delilah were the last to arrive having left her parents house early that morning.

"Janey" Frankie said throwing his arms around his sister and Jane who looked taken aback at the action looked to me for help.

"Hey Frankie everything alright?" I asked trying to break his hold on Jane. Shaking his head he looked to me and whispered

"It was so bad" I looked at him confused before he shook his head, so turning my attention to Delilah as did everyone else. Walking up to Frankie and resting her hand on his back she said

"It wasn't that bad. He's being melodramatic" she said and when Angela prompted her to continue she explained

"Frankie, my father and brother were all downstairs in the basement playing pool when my father asked him when he was going to give him some more grandchildren. Frankie freaked out and ran" when we all looked at Frankie he looked completely ashamed of himself

"I mean I want more children, honestly I do but just the way he was questioning me and the way he was putting things made me feel uncomfortable. I just really wanted it to end" Jane patted his back and told him that it would all be alright, their time would come and when it did he was going to be an amazing father to however many children he had, but for now he could be the loving and devoted father of Lucas and Michael, and the awesome uncle that he was and love his wife and shower her with everything he thought she would need

After Frankie's meltdown we all gathered around the Christmas tree to open the presents. Kaira and Alexander not leaving Jane or my side as we sat opening presents and later on as we got the meal ready we headed outside to the table. It wasn't until later that day when we had a surprise visitor in the form of Sean's daughter and grandson.

"Eleanor how did you find me?" Sean asked getting up and excusing himself from the table

"Oh I know where you've been Sean for a very long time" she growled glaring at each of us, before her son made his appearance from the fence

"Mum can we go now, you said you were only going to drop off the present for" the young boy paused and looked at Sean before running into his arms

"Grandpa, Mum never told me we were coming to drop of your present. She only said she needed to make a quick stop before we headed up to see Nick" he said rolling his eyes, from what Sean had told us, Nick was Eleanor's eighth boyfriend in a year and poor Jamie was being shipped between his father who had settled down with his new wife and six month old daughter and Eleanor who couldn't be bothered with him. Honestly we all felt sorry for him and for Sean who only got to see Jamie once or twice a year.

"Alright well your presents in the lounge. Jamie we're leaving" she said turning to walk away and Jamie shook his head, before Sean suggested

"Eleanor why don't you leave me with Jamie, you and Nick can have some time alone. Besides it will give us some time to catch up?". Looking around at the rest of us before glaring at her father she sighed and said

"Fine whatever" she stormed away before returning a couple minutes later with his bag and pillow.

"I'll pick him up from your place tomorrow" she said before leaving, not even saying goodbye to Jamie.

With Eleanor gone and out of sight, Sean turned around and gave introductions.

"Everyone this is my grandson Jamie. Jamie you remember my wife Angela" he paused as Jamie ran up to Angela and squealed happily

"Grandma" before placing a kiss on her cheek and making his way back to Sean, leaving Angela a little stunned, but after a couple of seconds she smiled and listened to the rest of the introductions.

"Alright, Jamie this is Jane and her wife Maura and their two kids Kaira and Alexander, Tommy and his wife Lydia and their two kids TJ and Jasmine, Frankie and his wife Delilah and their two children Lucas and Michael. Our work colleagues Vince Korsak and his partner Cassidy and Nina Holiday, her husband Jeremiah and their three kids Olivia, Penny and Callum" he said pointing us out. Jamie smiled at each of us before saying

"Its a pleasure to meet you all". Angela got up and grabbed an extra set of utensils and cutlery for him to use whilst Sean grabbed a chair and we all moved down a little.

"I'm very grateful to be here" Jamie said before digging into his meal and we all smiled continuing our own meals.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you really enjoyed reading this chapter and liked the little surprise. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas 2024

As Jane and I made our way downstairs early Christmas morning holding our 3 month old twins Sienna Grace Rizzoli-Isles and Oscar Lloyd Rizzoli-Isles, the snow storm that was pounding the roof was a sure fire sign that Kaira and Alexander wouldn't be asleep for much longer. The twins were born a month premature and were planned, especially since it was a part of of Jane's Christmas present for me, that we have another child. However the surprise was finding out we were having two. As we started to cuddle on the couch, our twins secured in the bassinets we kept downstairs for moments just like these, we heard the little scamper of tiny feet running into the room, looking over at the oldest Rizzoli-Isles children and knowing that we couldn't leave them alone we ushered them over to sit with us. Now curled up with the kids in between us and the twins sleeping soundly in their bassinets, we shared the rare family moment. Turning on the cartoons and knowing that would keep us awake until we needed to get ready for the day and our trip to the airport to welcome mother and father home from Ireland.

This year was the first since before we had even married that we weren't spending all of Christmas with our family, though Christmas dinner was still going on as planned however.

"Ma do you think that Nana and Papa are going to be happy to see us?" Kaira asked Jane, Jane who looked across at me gave me the knowing look and smiled kissing her head before saying

"Kaira of course Nana and Papa will be happy to see you and Alexander, I bet they're even looking forward to seeing Sienna and Oscar as well" she said and the response we got kind of surprised both of us

"I guess so". Knowing that this needed to be sorted out Jane took Kaira aside and talked with her as Alexander and I cuddled under the blankets. It wasn't until he saw one of the cartoon characters opening presents that he asked

"Mummy do you think we could open our presents?" batting his eyelids at me to add effect I smiled, he really was like Jane. Now that he was a little older he was a ball of energy constantly on the move and never stopping, where as Kaira was a little more relaxed.

"When Kaira and Ma get back ok Alexander?" I suggested and he nodded, leaning his head against my shoulder.

Jane and Kaira returned no less than five minutes later, which seemed to be the right time because Sienna and Oscar woke up too. Opening the presents, the kids sat excited and bubbling with an energy that I doubted anyone would ever be able to top. Jane and I having gone an extra step in getting Kaira a two wheel bicycle in her favourite colour which was purple and Alexander a tricycle in his favourite colour which happened to be blue. Both of them eager to try their new bikes out Jane and I caved but telling them that we all had to get dressed and feed before we did so. So half an hour later we were outside dressed in warm clothes, Jane helping the older two whilst I had the twins in their carrier trying to rock them back to sleep. Looking down at them and noting that they were indeed asleep I grabbed my phone and started snapping pictures, smiling happily as Kaira kept on saying

"Mummy, Ma look at me I'm doing it" and Alexander sat on his bike trying to perfect the motion of pushing the pedals. It always made me happy seeing the different stages the kids were reaching and as I smiled at them both I looked at Kaira and how she seemed to already have riding a bike mastered, another milestone reached, I thought to myself as I looked down at the twins. Please don't grow up too fast my babies, I thought as I watched Oscar and Sienna sleep.

Grabbing a light lunch before we headed to the airport, we gathered all the presents and baby bags in the car before Jane climbed in the car with the kids in and I got in mine. Having to drive both our cars because we needed to pick up my parents. It was a long ride to the airport due to the snowfall but eventually we made it and as Jane grabbed the pram from the back of the car so she could put the twins carrier on it, I helped Alexander and Kaira out of the car. Swapping with Jane because it was what we usually did, she grabbed Alexander and Kaira's hands as we made our way into the airport. Reading the screen as we entered the doors we saw that mother and fathers plane had just landed, which meant we had about half an hour before they came through the doors, so we sat in the chairs Jane running around after Kaira and Alexander because they had gotten bored within a couple of minutes and I sat absent-mindedly pushing the pram.

When the doors opened to let the arrivals out, Jane had both Kaira and Alexander at my side in seconds, carrying Kaira and I picked up Alexander as Jane wrapped her free arm around my waist. She leant over and kissed my cheek and I smiled before turning to look at her, placing a quick peck to her lips, the moment broken when Kaira and Alexander saw mother and father both deciding that they wanted to get down. So we put them on the ground and Jane was quick to get her phone out and film the greeting, both groups smiling broadly and wishing each other Merry Christmas as they made their was towards Jane, the twins and I.

"Mummy, Ma look who we found" Kaira said excitedly

"Merry Christmas Jane, Maura darling" Mother said giving up a one armed hug because she had picked up Alexander, Father holding Kaira's hand in his as he steered the trolley with one hand.

"Merry Christmas Mother" I paused to hug Mother and then turned to hug my father

"Merry Christmas Father" I said and Jane did the same only she called them by their names. Constance who had stayed by my side since her arrival looked down at Sienna and Oscar

"Oh my goodness aren't they growing so fast?" she cooed into the pram and both of the twins woke with a start before looking around and seeing the two people who had woken them up before giving them both gummy smiles.

"They are" Jane said wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder as we all looked into the pram.

It was about an hour later when we all arrived at Angela and Sean's house for Christmas dinner. Angela and Sean both greeting each and every one of us before plucking Oscar out of the carrier and saying that she needed her baby boy hugs, something that highly upset Alexander and had him in tears for about ten minutes as we reassured him that he was still her favourite baby boy, something that pleased him immensely, and made me glad that we were the first guests to actually arrive. We were about to sit down with Angela on the couch when in walked a very tired and sore looking pair. Sean looked like he had been hit in the groin and Jamie who had been there for the last week ran inside with a black eye. Angela huffing about boys rough housing got up and grabbed a couple of ice packs as they both sat down.

"Its lovely to see you again Sean but who is this charming young man?" Mother asked and Sean smiled looking toward his grandson

"He's my grandson, Jamie" he said proudly

"Nice to meet you Jamie, I'm Maura's mother Constance and my husband Alexander" mother introduced and he smiled

"Its very nice to meet you"

Everyone else arrived and we gathered around the over decorated Christmas tree to open presents before we dug into the Christmas meal. The Holidays had joined us again as had Korsak and Cassidy. We were about to start dessert when Nina and Jeremiah stood up and announced

"Jeremiah and I would like to tell you all that we are expecting a baby together in May" she said and we all congratulated her. Honestly there had been a couple of rumours making there way around BPD because Nina had been so sick in the last couple of months. With the happy news and festivities running high throughout the house I was glad for the family and friends that we had.

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that I didn't update over the weekend I wasn't near an internet connection. Any way I hope you like and that you review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas 2025

As all the kids gathered around the Santa in the mall on Christmas Eve I smiled at my family, at Jane who was holding a grizzling Sienna and Oscar who was sitting in Santa's lap looking at Sienna to make sure she was alright. I was trying to catch his attention for the photographer, and had to get him to look at me by holding up his treasured teddy bear Mr Eddy cause he still couldn't pronounce his T's properly.

"Oscar hunny, come on Oscar. Look over here, who had mummy got?" I said cooing at him, and when he looked toward me, seeing his teddy bear a wide smile formed across his face as did Sienna, seeing her brother smiling made her smile too. The reason we were at the mall on Christmas Eve was because Jane had needed to come in and pick up her mothers Christmas present which had had to be ordered in and Jane had wanted them to have a photo with Santa. As the photos were being loaded up on the screen Jane and I looked at them but couldn't decide on the best photo so we got the lot of them. Kaira who had been in kindergarten since the start of the term had been eager for her first big girl photo with Santa and Alexander who always wanted to follow in his big sisters footsteps braved the man in the big red suit and stood next to Santa opposite Kaira.

That night as the storm raged and howled outside the bedroom windows Jane and Maura sat waiting for the first sign of the storm that would bring their four children into bed with them. Less than a minute later the flash of lighting and then the rumble of thunder and we could hear the tiny feet pounding down the corridor. Silently the door was pushed open and in peaked Kaira

"Mummy, Ma can we join you in bed?" she asked and their were three sets of heads that joined Kaira's in the gap they'd made

"Of course" Jane said moving over so that the kids had space to sleep in the bed between us. Scurrying into the bed and under the blankets, another flash of lighting followed by a deep rumble had all four kids hiding under the blankets.

"Its alright babies, Mummy and I, we've got you" Jane said pulling back the sheet and kissing each of them in turn atop their heads, before wrapping her arms around them. I did the same and as we drifted off to sleep I felt myself remembering memories from my childhood when I couldn't sleep because of a storm and the only person I could turn to was my nanny who left when I was seven, from that moment on I fended for myself.

Waking to the warmth of our kids and the soft snores coming from each of them I smiled as I looked out the window and saw that the storm had stopped and left a fresh depositing of snow outside. Turning my attention back to the kids, I watched each of them. Jane and I had been so lucky with each of our children, blessed actually. They had a big family that loved them, siblings that adored each other and Jane and I who loved and cherished each of them, they were our biggest enjoyment and the biggest achievement and watching them succeed in life was more than we could ever ask for. I looked down at Alexander who had snuggled right into my chest, he was starting to wake, I could tell by the little flutter of eyelids against my neck, every couple of minutes. Kissing his forehead he pulled back slightly and smiled up at me, rubbing his eyes before saying

"Good morning mummy, Merry Christmas" I kissed his cheek before saying

"Morning Alexander, Merry Christmas to you too" as he placed a kiss on each of my cheeks the others all woke up and Jane smiled

"Nwah I wish I had the camera, that is so adorable" she said and I smirked, I loved seeing the soft side of Jane, the side which you only saw when she was around me and the family, the opposite of who she had to be at work.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I said as I was bombarded my the other three little kids smothering me in kisses and wishing me a Merry Christmas. Jane was laughing at the action before she was attacked as well.

It was a couple of hours later that we had the kids dressed up in their coats and mittens, playing outside in the snow. Building snowmen and making snow angels before TJ started a snow ball fight and all the men including my father joined in as did Jane and Delilah. Mother, Cassidy, Angela, Nina and her 7 month old daughter Crystal and I were all sitting at the table watching them and laughing, especially when Sean was tackled by each one of his grandchildren and the Holidays. However I was called away from the fun when the doorbell rang. Getting up and making my way to the door I was a little confused, all my family were here and I wasn't expecting anyone else and no one else was either. Taking a deep breath I looked over to Jane who had followed me inside and I looked at her, as she sent me a reassuring smile. Opening the door it revealed my biological mother and sister Calin

"Hope, Calin. What are you doing here?" I asked and they both smiled

"We've come to spend Christmas with you guys, our plans fell through and we really wanted to see you" Hope said and Jane who had heard and seen them made her way to my side.

"Jane how are you my dear?" Hope asked and Jane smiled

"I'm very good Hope. Merry Christmas to you both" she said moving back and letting them in. it wasn't the first time that they had been to our new house, as a matter of fact they had been spending quite a lot of time with us ever since our wedding 7 years ago. It also wasn't the first time they had meet my Mother and Father either, but it was the first time they had made it to spend Christmas with us, they were usually headed back to Europe or visiting one of the clinics that they had in the world. Calin had followed Hope and I into medicine and over the last two years had finished her doctorate and started working as a trauma surgeon at Boston General.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Calin said walking in. That's when Kaira walked in asking

"Ma can I please have a drink?" before she actually looked up and saw who were standing next to.

"Aunty Calin, Grama Hope" she said running over to the two women. Hope knelt down and hugged her and was dragged off through the back door with Kaira.

"I'm sorry we didn't give you any notice, it was a spur of the moment thing. Mum and I we didn't want to travel and I'm off rotation so we thought we'd come spend the day with our family" Calin explained and we nodded

"Well its good to see the two of you" we said making our way out back through the back door. As we exited the house, Alexander, Sienna and Oscar ran up to Calin and gave her a big hug before Jane and I were attacked. It was a very fun Christmas, and we truly had our whole family gathered together to celebrate the holiday.

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you really like this chapter and the addition of Hope and Calin (I personally like both Hope and Constance and thought it would be nice for Maura and the kids to have all of them there celebrating). I hope you all review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas 2026

All of us were gathered in the lounge, finding a seat on any possible surface. There was a lot of festivity and joy around the room unless you looked between Jeremiah, TJ and Olivia. As of six weeks ago the young teens had been an official item and since this was there first outing together and the first time they had been around the whole group of us together as their new unit the negativity that you could feel radiating from Jeremiah was almost a damper on the day. Nina was trying her best to keep her husband from ripping TJ's head off if he so much as made a move closer to Olivia and from where I sat they had at least ten inches between them due to the group of TJ's cousins that had been placed in between them. Lydia and Tommy just watched the events unfold and as TJ gathered more and more confident throughout the day and more bold we saw Jeremiah get closer to the edge.

Everything was going fine until Oscar started screaming his poor little head off. Jane picked him up and tried everything to settle him down, everything from her usual pulling faces to singing lullabies in his ear. It wasn't until he started looking a lot paler that Jane finally excused herself and Oscar and rushed him upstairs to the bathroom. I got up and followed close behind, getting Angela to record the kids opening their presents for both of us. Walking into the bathroom, I felt my heart tear, there sat Oscar on Jane's knee as close to the toilet as they could both possibly get before he turned slightly to look at me and he frowned before up chucking again. I sat next to Jane and checked for a temperature, which he had at soaring heights. Lifting up his shirt to search for any other sign of what he could of caused his sudden illness I gasped when I saw the red spots that were starting to appear. My little boy was coming down with the chicken pox, something that Kaira and Alexander had never had and neither had Sienna, though every one else apparently had. Sitting with my wife and son I told Jane what I suspected it to be and she nodded

"We knew one of them would get it eventually, I just hoped it wouldn't be over the festive season" Jane said and I nodded. Running my fingers through Oscar's hair I kissed his head and told Jane that we would have to keep an eye on him just in case it got worse. Jane who nodded smiled when she told me

"That would be great but I don't think he's going to be leaving my side today".

When Jane and I made our way back down to the rest of our family, there was hardly any one inside. Nina was putting Crystal down for her afternoon nap and Angela and Mother were in the kitchen preparing the afternoon meal. Both however looked up when they saw us make our way down the stairs

"Is he alright?" Angela asked and we both shock our heads, though he had stopped vomiting and crying he was still sniffling and not feeling his best.

"He has chicken pox" I said and they both nodded

"Oh the poor dear" mother said and I smiled, I was about to say something else when in ran Sienna, toddling across the hall toward us and her twin

"Mummy, Ma is Oscie alright?" she asked, leaning down to pick her up I hugged her close

"He's not feeling well sweetie" I said and she nodded, resting her hand against her brothers cheek

"Poor Oscie, I love you" she said and Oscar turned his head toward his twin and smiled slightly, whispering

"I love you too Si". At this exchange you could hear Nina, Mother and Angela all make gushing noises and saying how cute they were together. Jane and I just rolled our eyes at each other. Yes they were cute but they were also going through the terrible twos, luckily we didn't have too much longer to go for them but still. Jane leant down and kissed Oscar's head

"Oscar baby, do you want to open your presents?" she asked and he nodded reaching out for Sienna

"You want Sienna to help you?" I asked and she smiled the brightest smile

"Please?" he asked and Sienna said rather happily

"Yup yup" it was quite adorable. So together the two of them opened Oscar's presents from everyone. Another pile of presents later and we all headed outside to be with the rest of our family. Jane unable to join in playing with the kids because Oscar wouldn't let her go and refused to budge.

It seemed we were keeping up tradition with the women sitting down gossiping and the men playing with the kids. I smiled out at everyone as we all talked about work and family, holidays we'd taken through the year and what were the biggest surprises for each of us. Again Cassidy was here and she said that her biggest shock was that she was engaged to Vince and that they were incredibly happy together. You could tell how happy Vince was because you just had to watch him during the day at work, he was a completely different man, apparently according to Jane he wasn't like this with his past wife but what did it matter he had found happiness again and no one was going to take that away from him. He'd also been promoted to Sean's second in command especially since Sean wasn't going anywhere any time soon, which Vince was very happy about, it meant that he still got to be a detective but he also got some down time. As we were seated at the table which was right next to the door and Angela and Mother had come outside to enjoy the weather and the scene before them both TJ and Olivia had snuck inside to get away from the rest of us. But from where Jane and I were sitting we could see in the window and see them as they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Which reminded me of the first year Jane and I spent together as a couple, and how I had kissed Jane under the mistletoe. I turned my head slightly and Jane and I shared a knowing look before we continued the conversation.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad this is actually posting because today we are in the middle of a storm and keep on losing internet and power. Any way please review**


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas 2027

As Jane and I entered Frankie and Delilah's house we smiled as we saw Delilah holding their one month old baby girl Isabella Rizzoli, she was gorgeous and had a light dusting of brown hair a top her head. Both Frankie and Delilah adored their little girl and Michael and Lucas dotted her, always asking to hold their little sister and always in awe of her. As we entered the living room we smiled as we Lucas and Michael playing with their toys but looking up at their little sister to make sure she was alright. We were having Christmas at Frankie's house this Christmas because of the fact that they had Isabella and didn't want to move her around too much, she was born six weeks early and as they had found out on the days following her birth she had a hole in her heart which had caused her to lose consciousness in the hospital, lucky the nurses had still been monitoring her and were able to find out the cause of it. But it was going to be a long road a head for her as well as Frankie and Delilah, it had devastated the two of them to find out that their little girl was so sick but both of them were each others rock and stayed strong through all of this. That aside her she was a week out of hospital and completely healthy.

Angela and Sean were the next to arrive bringing in two chilly bins full of food for the feast that we would be demolishing later on that day. It was always tradition for Angela to cook most of the food but things like salad and desserts were usually saved for the other females and this year was no different. However I didn't know how we would all fit around Frankie and Delilah's table, and they didn't have very much out door area for us to sit outside, not that they would want Isabella out side any way.

"How many are we today Frankie?" Angela asked and he stood for a minute thinking

"Well there are the two of you, Maura, Jane and the four kids, us five and Tommy, Lydia and the two kids" a pause as he added up the numbers "seventeen people" he said and we all stood in though trying to remember where the others were. I knew Korsak and Cassidy were on their honeymoon, Mother and Father were in Brazil travelling, the Holidays had gone to spend Christmas with their family, something that would probably upset TJ very much and Jamie was with his other grandparents though everyone knew how much Sean wished he was here with us. A smaller Christmas than what we were used to.

The others turned up a half hour after the rest of us wearing hideous looking sweaters that had been given to them by Lydia's mother who had taken up knitting whilst in rehab.

"Please do not take photos of me and send them to Olivia! I don't think I could stand the humiliation" TJ said which only made his sisters eyes widen with the idea, she grabbed her phone and took a quick picture before TJ actually realised having been entrenched in a conversation with Michael and Lucas. We all gave Jasmine the thumbs up before TJ decided to take off his sweater and dumped it on the floor. He made his way over to Delilah and sensing that Delilah needed a little break asked

"Aunty De can I hold Bella?" Delilah turned around and nodded

"Sure TJ" she said handing over the little girl. TJ looked down at his little cousin and smiled happily at the young girl, before sitting down and making funny faces, which caused the young girl to gurgle. It was an adorable scene.

Everyone gathered around at that moment to open presents, and TJ was very happy to help open Isabella's new presents, sitting there smiling as he helped his youngest cousin. As the floor began to be littered with wrapping paper we all smiled, as each of the kids started a paper ball fight, which eventually ended up with the rest of us joining in until a piece of paper his poor Isabella in the face and she started to squirm. Delilah had her up and out of TJ's arm in a couple of seconds before she took the young girl upstairs to bed.

"Alright who wants to sing carols?" Frankie said and everyone held up their hands, the kids all squealing "Me". Jane who had been sitting next to me stuck her tongue out at her younger brother and made her way over to the keyboard that was leaning against the wall. Sitting in the seat and ushering for me to sit next to her on the stool, I made my way over to her before she started to play. Versions of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and "The First Noel" were sang and everything in between, everyone joining in and some even getting up to dance along to the songs. I leant over and rested my head on Jane's shoulder as she turned her head and placed a kiss to the top of my head. Honestly these were the moments that were worth living for, the ones where we were all together gathered as a family. Where we could be the odd unit we were, because we loved each other and we didn't judge. We could sing songs and be happy, dance around like idiots and then stuff ourselves with food because that's what made this day special, no matter where we had the day or what we did family made this day of celebration and remembrance special. I turned my head slightly toward Jane and whispered in her ear

"I love you Jane Rizzoli-Isles" and looked at her as a warm smile spread across her face

"I love you too Maura Rizzoli-Isles, so very much" she whispered back placing a tender kiss on my lips as she stopped playing and Angela announced that the meal was ready, which caused everyone to jump to their feet and rush over to the food. I looked over at our two girls and two boys, the bestest things that had happened in my life because of Jane and because of this family.

"We have the perfect family" I whispered as Jane and I made our way over to the table hand in hand. Feeling the tight squeeze of my hand I looked up at her and she smiled

"We do" she whispered.

**A/N: So another addition to the family, little Isabella. Now I did a little research on this and also talked to a couple of friends of my family who have or have member of their family with a whole in their heart, so if I made a mistake I'm sorry. Any way hope you like this chapter and keep the reviews coming**


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas 2028

We all sat around the tree watching as child after child, adult after adult opened their presents. Christmas was back at our house this year and we were back to our regular numbers. Though Lydia was due to have her baby any day now, being six days over due and wanting the baby out already she was rather irritable today with good reason too. Today had been an early start for all of us as most of our guests had stayed the night after Angela had said that we all needed to be prepared in case something was to happen with Lydia and the baby. So when the youngest four kids had woken this morning they had all decided to come in and wake everyone up. Piles of presents were scattered throughout the room and both we were all getting settled into our normal routine when Lydia came back from the bathroom and screamed

"Tommy" whilst she was hunched over and holding her stomach, I rushed to her side and asked

"Lydia has your water just broken?" she nodded as she reached for my hand and started to breath deeply. Turning slightly I started ordering instructions to people.

"Frankie, Sean take the kids and distract them, all of them" I said and they disappeared with everyone including TJ and Olivia

"Mother ring the ambulance, Angela go grab me some towels and dampen them" I was cut off my another scream and contraction from Lydia "Tommy help me carry her into the yoga room" I said and he nodded, Korsak was next to me in a flash grabbing Lydia's other side and together both of them carried her into the yoga room, Jane not even needing to be told what to do had my medical bag ready and waiting in the room for me by the time we got there and a couple of old towels for when the baby was born. As they placed her on the floor, Tommy right behind her supporting her the whole time Korsak and Cassidy headed out front to wait for the ambulance. I was seriously hoping for my brother and sister in laws sake that when I delivered their baby it would still be breathing as I remembered the last time I had done so. Shaking my head and preparing my self to help deliver their baby into the world I knelt before them both and put on a pair of gloves. Angela was beside Lydia within a couple of seconds, dabbing at Lydia's forehead as the pain from the contractions and the feeling of the whole thing was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Aright Lydia, your almost fully dilated, with your next contraction I want to start pushing ok?" I told her and she nodded. Tommy was wonderful the whole time whispering encouragement in her ear and telling her how much he loved her, not even batting an eye lid as she started yelling abuse at him. Finally Lydia was ready to push, and again we were met with another scream of pain. A couple of pushes more and I could see the head

"Another push Lydia and I'll have the head" I said and she nodded, pushing as much as she could, reaching out I supported the head

"One final push Lydia and your baby will be here ready and waiting to see you sweetie" I said and she did so, one final push and their little girl was introduced to the world. I told Angela to remember the time and Jane had the old towels ready and next to me in an instant before I was quickly dabbing off as much of the fluid as possible before placing her in Lydia's arms. Just as Tommy came around to cut the umbilical cord the paramedics came rushing in with the gurney and smiled at my handiness, though we all knew that they would have to go to hospital any way. Giving them the details before they whisked Lydia, Tommy and the new born girl away.

Cleaning up before I headed back out to our family, I looked at Jane who smiled. Pulling me in for a hug as remembered what it was like witnessing me giving birth and how painless it had been for me compared to what Lydia had been like each time she'd given birth.

"Do you remember that case? The one with the young women who had just been stabbed to death and her baby was dying because of the blood loss and you had to perform an emergency caesarean section?" she asked and I nodded

"This whole experience with Lydia reminded me of that case actually though we know the baby is Tommy's and Lydia's and they're not about to involved in a homicide case" I said and she nodded

"I know it just reminded me of it that was all I meant by it" she said and I smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the mouth

"I love you Jane" I said and she smiled placing a gentle kiss on my lips before taking my hand in hers as we made our way out to our family.

"I love you too Maura, so very much" she said squeezing my hand as we entered the room and everyone looked at us, especially TJ and Jasmine, both of them eager to find out what was happening

"What happened?" Jasmine asked and I looked at the young girl

"Your mum had the baby and they have been taken to hospital to have a check up, maybe after dinner we can take you to see your new little sister" and both Jasmine and TJ lit up, smiles of excitement on their faces

"I think that sounds like a good idea" Angela said.

So after celebrating Christmas and enjoying the lovely feast that we had been waiting for, Jane and I took Jasmine and TJ to see their baby sister and mum and dad, who had requested that it just be the four of us at the moment, due to the fact that Lydia was quite tired but wanted to see her kids. We made our way over there as quickly as possible, Angela and Sean looking after our four kids whilst we were out. It was funny because before we left Angela had shoved a container full of food in Jane's hand so that Tommy and Lydia could have some of the feast. Knocking on the door of the room we had been directed to, we made our way in to see Lydia sitting up right in bed and the little girl in her arms, as she smiled down at the small bundle.

"She's a cutie" Jane said as we all made our way over to stand next to the bed.

"She is" Tommy said proudly, to think this time ten years ago he and Lydia were still newly weds and were expecting Jasmine.

"What's her name Mum?" Jasmine asked looking down at her little sister who had grabbed her finger with her small hand. Lydia looked up at Tommy and when he nodded she announced

"TJ, Jasmine, Jane Maura, we want you to meet Holly Joy Rizzoli" with that we smiled. Both TJ and Jasmine looked at the little girl like they had never seen anything so precious. Holly was passed around the two of them for several minutes before the nurse came in and told us that we had to leave so we could give mother and baby time to rest.

As Jane and I climbed into bed after saying good night to everyone and putting our own kids to bed, we curled up in each others arms and Jane whispered

"Well that was an uneventful day" I chuckled at the hint of sarcasm that she had laced in her voice

"Oh Jane" I said and she chuckled. We lay in thought for a couple of minutes, well I defiantly did. Thinking through every moment since Jane and I had meet, from our friendship to the time we started our relationship, to when I proposed, our wedding day and the birth of each our children and every moment in between these milestones.

"Can you believe we've been married ten years?" I questioned in utter amazement, growing up and throughout the start of my adult hood I never thought I would be as happy as I am with my wife and four children. Jane turned to look at me and nodded

"I can" she said placing another kiss on my lips before saying "And Maur its been the most amazing ten years of my life, and thats all thanks to you" she said and I felt myself get teary eyed. She kissed me passionately before wrapping me in her embrace

"Night Maur"

"Night Jane".

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoy this story :D Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas 2029

For the Rizzoli family it was a sad affair this Christmas, Frank Senior had passed away just over three weeks ago and each of the Rizzoli's were taking his loss hard. Angela was still a ball of tears, always trying to hide it but caving any time his name was brought up or whenever she wasn't busying herself with the preparations for Christmas day, Tommy was almost as emotional. Frankie and Jane were the stronger ones, but even they had they're moments when they would break down and cry. For me however it was saddening because here I was having to support not only my wife but also my children because they're grandfather had passed away. Jane usually kept her crying to a minimum around the kids and around her mother and brothers, but each night she would crawl into bed and cry, I would get in a couple minutes after her and hold her as she did so, she would blame herself for not spending enough time with him and then she'd be reminded of everything he had done and say that she was right for not seeing him, it was a constant battle that she had going on and it tore my heart in two. We were all left mourning Frank.

Today however was the first day in those three weeks that I had seen my kids actually excited about doing something, a smile on each of their faces as they bounded downstairs this morning at 7am for breakfast. Jane was almost as cheery and as I made my way over to her to kiss her cheek she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me passionatly

"Thank you Maur, for being the loving caring women you are. I couldn't have gone through the last three weeks without you" she whispered and I smiled kissing her again

"Your welcome Janey. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked and she nodded, making her way around the breakfast bar and kissing the top of our kids heads. Sienna turned in her seat and jumped into Jane's arms and said

"Ma, I miss grandpa but I know he's safe up in heaven, today we gonna remember him and be thankful for what we have and the memories we shared with him" she said and I watched as Jane smothered the young girl in kisses, tears running down her face

"That's exactly what we're going to do today Si" she answered and set Sienna back in her seat.

As the breakfast dishes were cleaned up and the kids rushed upstairs to get changed before everyone arrived I took a minute to observe Jane, honestly she looked happier than I'd seen her in a long time. From the moment Jane found out that Frank was in hospital almost two months ago she wasn't really her self, she lost her spark and wit. But she was getting it back, maybe even just for the holiday but if that was the best I could get then I wasn't going to complain. She caught me staring and asked

"What?" I smiled making my way over to her and answered

"You just look really happy. For the first time in a long time, its just nice to see you smiling again" she placed a quick kiss on my lips before we headed over to the couch.

It wasn't long until the rest of the family and friends were gathered together, opening Christmas presents and listening to stories. It was a good day today. TJ and Olivia were sitting on the love chair in the corner and in their own little world, it was nice to see their relationship was lasting through the troubles of high school. Penny was also in a relationship but he was up in Toronto visiting his family. It was crazy to think how fast each of our kids were growing up. Moments when you lose a loved one is when you realise how quickly time goes by and though I know its not scientifically possible for the time to speed up and slow down, it puts everything into perspective. You just have to look at Olivia for example, she's now 17 years old and TJ who I have watched grow into the amazing young man he is today is 16 and a half, Kaira is almost ten and little Holly is celebrating her first birthday today.

After presents were open and we were all too full the kids decided that going outside to burn off some of their meals was a good idea, especially since the ground was thick with the freshly fallen snow. Even Holly was out there, making snow angels and snow men, starting a snowball fight because the younger ones had been trying to separate TJ and Olivia which caused Jane, Frankie and Tommy to join in as well. Hearing the laughter and seeing the smiles was the best Christmas present I could've asked for this Christmas.

**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter but its also quite a sad one as well and I didn't want to drag it on and on. Any way I hope you like it. I am hoping to update as much as possible this week until Christmas but I won't guarentee their will be an update everyday since its Christmas and my mum has is injured which leaves me to do a majority of the baking and cooking for our family Christmas. But I will have the last four chapters up by/on Christmas (fingers crossed). Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas 2030

Jane and I were rather tired this Christmas, it had been a long shift were we had worked on a hostage situation where a majority of the victims hadn't made it due to a bomb being blown at the wrong time. It was hard seeing the victims but even harder to see that some of them were as young as 6 months old. However as we made our way downstairs still dressed in our pjs, we were greeted by a sight that we didn't want to forget. There in their pjs stood, Kaira and Alexander mixing the batter for the pan cake recipe, whilst Sienna and Oscar sat watching them. I looked to Jane who had the cheesiest smile on her face and then back to the kids who still hadn't realised that we were in the room.

"What are you monkeys doing?" Jane asked walking up behind Kaira and swiping a little bit of the mixture and placing it in her mouth

"We were going to make the two of you breakfast in bed but I guess since your up we can all eat it together" Alexander said matter of factly and I smirked

"Really?" I asked and Sienna and Oscar both nodded before getting down of the chairs and running to both Jane and I and handing us some flowers each. Looking down at the tulips that I had been given I smiled

"Thank you so much baby" I said picking up Oscar and kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome mummy" he said as he rested his head against my shoulder. Oscar had always been my baby, he was the one I got along with the most, though Alexander and I were both very scientific he also shared a lot of the same interests as Jane. Alexander had always been the one who never fussed if I was looking out for him, was always eager to share his successes with me and I hoped would continue to be as open as he is now.

During breakfast Kaira told us what her and her siblings had been doing over the last four days since that was how long we had been away from our babies. Apparently since we hadn't been there with them and my mother and father had been looking after them they had gone on a big shopping spree throughout the week, which would explain all of them wearing new clothes. I didn't mind, I mean pretty much every time my mother arrived at the house she had a new set of clothes for each of her grandchildren, saying that it was her duty as grandmother to spoil them.

It was a little over an hour later when the rest of our family arrived. Tommy, Delilah, TJ, Jasmine and Holly all making their way in wearing rather glamorous dresses.

"What are you wearing?" Jane asked upon seeing her baby brother and nieces and nephew dressed to the nines.

"Today is our fifteenth anniversary" Tommy said happily and Jane and I looked at them in confusion

"No its not, your wedding anniversary isn't until 2032, a year before Maura and our 15th Wedding anniversary" Jane said and I smiled proudly at how well Jane remembered the number of years we'd been married. Lydia walked up to Tommy's rescue and held his hand

"That's not what he meant. What he was trying to say is that 15 years ago today we finally started taking our relationship seriously and began taking the proper steps toward where we are toady" Lydia said and I smiled, for someone who usually presented herself as quite a ditz Lydia had found a lot of strength and personality throughout her relationship with Tommy.

"That's cute that you two remember this day" Jane said and Tommy looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes but Lydia said

"Well don't you two remember the day that you decided that you were going to give in to your feelings and admit your true feelings for each other?" Lydia asked and I nodded and caught sight of Jane doing the same thing.

FLASHBACK

_There was a knock on my front door, I had just made myself a cup of coffee. It was the first day off that I had had in almost a month, never truly managing to escape from the cases that kept flooding through the station. Making my way over to the door I didn't expect to be met with the sight that I saw. Jane was covered from head to toe in blood and I was hoping it wasn't hers. As I stood back and started fussing over her, checking to see if she was in anyway injured she just stood there. _

"_Jane what happened?" I asked and she looked at me and I saw the fear and terror in her eyes, sensing that she needed some time to herself I guided her upstairs to the guest bedroom and grabbed her change of clothes that she'd kept in my wardrobe for occasions such as this. I left her to shower and headed back downstairs to the cup of coffee that waited for me on the bench. Trying to think what had caused Jane to end up on my door step looking like she did. But everything I thought of didn't make any sense. I had an internal debate with myself until she made her way downstairs about fifteen minutes later. The first thing Jane did was wrap her arms around me and pull me close, so close that I could smell the fruity shampoo she used._

"_Maur, I was so scared" she whispered and I pulled back, grabbing her face in my hands_

"_Why were you scared Jane?" I asked and she looked at me trying to see if I could handle the truth_

"_Korsak and I, we were on a stake out and we walked in a rapists hide out. He'd been rapping girls as young as 6 years old Maur, when we arrived at the scene he started shooting the kids it was like watching my worst nightmares brought to life Maur. He shot four of the girls before he turned the gun on himself, and as he fell the gun fell out of his hand and misfired, hitting another who I helped save" she said and I nodded, no doubt I would be working on their autopsies soon enough. _

"_Its alright Janey, he's gone. The girls are safe now" I said trying to reassure her. It took a couple of minutes but eventually she relented and gave in._

"_I know Maur, I just, everytime I close my eyes I see the girls faces" she whispered and I nodded._

_We stayed that way for a very long time and when Jane moved her head slightly she began to look me in the eyes, her face getting closer to mine before eventually her lips were pressed against mine and we were lost. Pulling away out of breath Jane looked at me apologetically apologising as she turned to leave_

"_I'm sorry Maur, I didn't mean too" she said making her way to the door. She got halfway there when I felt the urge to finally come clean_

"_Please Jane, please don't leave me. I can't lose you" I said and she turned slowly, whispering her question_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you" I said and she came running toward me her lips crushing against mine, in a battle for dominance. Out of breath we pulled apart our foreheads leaning against each other when she whispered _

"_I love you too Maur"_

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah we remember" Jane said shooting a quick smile my way before looking back at her brother

"And?" he asked trying to get a response. For the last 15 and a half years everyone had been trying to work out what had made us go for it, had pushed us over the edge, neither of us letting on to the actual truth.

"Lets just say that Maura helped me through a very tough time" Jane said and I nodded, remembering the day after and having to perform the autopsies on the children. The rest of the holiday was spent celebrating, enjoying family, friends and enjoying a really tasty meal, one that none of us actually had to prepare since Tommy and Lydia took us all out for dinner.

**A/N: Hey guys aren't I awesome. Nah actually writing helped me get to sleep last night. I got some devastating news yesterday that will change my plans for next year (I got accepted into the course I want to do YAY! but the place were I work who have said they would help me with my studies and take me in emailed me and told me that they wouldn't be able to now as they have another student working with them. To say I was disappointed was an understatement!) Wow ok enough of my emotional rollercoaster ride. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading it! Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas 2031

We had all been invited to fathers Christmas work do. Because all of the people attending the event were older, and were spending Christmas eve with their families they didn't see a reason not to hold the event on the actual day itself, and since father had managed to convince our family and friends to come along as well we were now opening presents before heading off to the yacht were it would be held. It was also going to be a long day for TJ and Olivia who were now blessed with a 3 month old little girl Jessica Rizzoli-Holiday. She had been a surprise for the couple who had been dating since Olivia was 14 and TJ was 13, a lovely surprise none the less. Both of them adored their little girl and though Jeremiah still wasn't pleased with his baby being a mother at such a young age (19 to be exact) he couldn't find a fault with his granddaughter.

As we got ready to head out to the yacht were the party was to held all you could hear from TJ and Olivia was them both fussing over wither or not they had everything for their little girl. That is until you see Nina walking up behind them, double checking the bag and telling the kids that it would all be fine and that they were doing a fantastic job. Since it was a formal occasion we were attending we had all been required to dress up, and it had been a fun day for me and Sienna who loved shopping, not so much for the others who were like Jane and preferred to stay home. But here we were every single one of us looking breath taking in the dresses we wore and the men looking dashing in their suits. All sorts of colours, and shades, lengths and styles. It was going to be a lot of fun. As Sienna and Oscar come out of their bedroom Sienna ran up to me her hair done up in a neat bun and she wore an adorable lilac dress.

"Mumma, do I look pretty?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course you do baby girl" I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Mumma" she said and I smiled as she ran off with her twin. Jane walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

'You did an amazing job with getting our dresses Maur" she said and I smirked

"Could it be you just paid me a compliment Jane?" I teased and she chuckled

"That I did" she giggled.

Arriving on the yacht we all made our way on to it, we found mother and father chatting to people I recognised from my childhood.

"Mother, father" I said making my way over to them, the rest of our family following behind us.

"Oh Maura darling, do you remember Charles and Heather?" father asked and I nodded

"Hello, its nice to see you again" I said shaking their hands and they smiled

"This is Maura's wife Jane, and their four kids Kaira, Alexander, Sienna and Oscar" Constance introduced and they all nodded

"Its nice to meet you" they both said shaking each one of their hands. After everyone was introduced to the rest of the group we all made our way over to a semi secluded spot, a space where we could gather as a family but still enjoy the festivities. It was odd being back around people that I hadn't seen in such a long time, people would come up to me and ask how I was? What I was doing with my life? And how I managed to achieve my goals at such a young age? It was funny really. Eventually though as people became more intoxicated the music started getting louder and the dance floor began to full up. It surprised me when Jane held out her hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

The song was still our favourite one, from when we had first started dating "Baby its Cold Outside". And as we danced lost in our own world like the day we married 13 years ago today, it was the best feeling in the world to know that we still shared the same love and had an amazing family to prove our love. I was forever grateful to Jane and to her family who even in the circumstances that I found myself in right now supported me and didn't judge me for coming from a different world. I was always going to love this women, love the family that we have together and cherish all of them.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is smaller than others but I really wanted to get it up. I wrote it this morning before my crazy hectic day of baking and cooking. This is the first break I've had all day and it won't be that long :D Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas 2032

Christmas this year was a little more pleasant for us, we enjoyed the cheer and the laughter that emitted from the children as each one of them took it upon themselves to make their niece laugh. It was a lot easier for the kids all to be called aunty and uncle well more easier Jessica. She was still quite small for her age and was very light, TJ and Olivia had been concerned at first because she wasn't putting on weight and she wasn't growing as quickly as the other toddlers in her play group. They had been so worried that they had asked their doctor if she was alright and he'd said that it was perfectly normal, and that she would grow at her own pace, something that everyone including me had been trying to tell them. Because of her size she was passed around to everyone in the room, even Korsak and Cassidy had cuddles with her.

There were presents scattered through out the room. Everything from cook books to train sets, new cell phones and scooters. It seemed Santa had done a good job this year. An even better one for Kaira who had been asking for a puppy since she was seven. It was Jane's idea, since she was now almost thirteen and the shiest of our kids she had really retreated into her shell over the past year, she hardly spoke to anyone new and didn't have many friends at school, honestly it worried both of us but Jane had encouraged me to allow our little girl to have her wish, she needed a companion, someone who was loyal and loving. It seemed to be the best thing that we could have thought of because since she opened the garage door and saw the little puppy she was in awe, and incredibly happy. To appease Jane it had been something that she had thought of getting before we had first started dating and she picked the cutest little ball of fluff ever, a Saint Bernadoodle puppy, with the markings of a saint but the coat and thickness of a poodle.

"So what do you want to name her?" Jane asked looking down at the little puppy. Kaira sat in thought for a minute as she decided on a name.

"Abby" she said and I smiled, it was a great name, not entirely one I would give my dog but a great name non the less. Turning her attention to the little puppy in front of her she started cooing to her

"Do you like your name Abby?" she said rubbing the puppies cheeks and smiling at the puppy as she yelped. Walking over to Jane and wrapping my arms around her waist I whispered

"Seems we have given her the best Christmas present in the world. I have no idea how we're going to top this next year" Jane chuckled as she turned in my arms and kissed my forehead

"Oh we'll think of something" she said and I smiled.

For the rest of the day Abby would follow Kaira around everywhere, only leaving her alone to go pee and eat her food and drink from the water bowl. Everyone thought she was adorable and saw the change in Kaira's attitude almost instantly. Before dinner Kaira ran over to the kitchen wrapping both Jane and I in the biggest hugs she had given us in a long time.

"Thank you mumma, ma" she said before kissing both of our cheeks. I leant down and kissed her forehead as did Jane who whispered just loud enough for the two of us to hear

"Your welcome princess". She ran back over to the lounge and sat on the couch, the twins racing over and giving the puppy a hug and pats before the puppy fell asleep on Kaira's knee. That would have to be a habit we would need to break, especially given how big she could grow.

With everybody in their own conversations and celebrating Jane took me aside.

"What are you doing Janey?" I asked as she lead me upstairs before covering my eyes and taking my hand. We walked a short distance before she finally took of the blind fold. Gasping at what she had done I threw my arms around her neck and smothered her in kisses

"Oh Jane this is amazing. I love it" I said, she grabbed my hand and started showing me all the new changes to my office. All the pictures of our family and kids that lined the wall or sat on my desk, pieces of art work that she had kept were now sat in its own dedicated draw. But my favourite thing was the piece of art that Alexander had drawn about a year ago, it was a drawing that had been based on a picture of Jane and I when I had just found out that I was pregnant with Kaira and Jane was at my side holding my hand. It was the best thing ever a moment that had been a memory I would always treasure (not that I didn't treasure finding out I was pregnant with all of my children but the first one had been a true surprise especially since we had been told that not all cases take the first time) and one that would forever hold a special place in my heart.

"This is just..." I couldn't think of a word to describe how much this meant to me

"Just wow" I said as I wrapped Jane in a hug, crying happy tears into her shoulder.

"I love you Maur, happy anniversary" she said and I smiled

"Happy anniversary Janey, love you too" I answered smiling up at her before she kissed me on the lips.

Making our way back downstairs everyone smiled, knowing that this had been Jane's project for the past couple of months. Angela made her way over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders

"Did you like it Maura?" she asked and I nodded

"Its beautiful, just like my Jane" I said kissing her quickly. Tommy and Frankie who were sitting next to each other on the couch started making puking gestures and Jane who caught it flipped the finger at them causing all the adults to laugh and the children to look confused

"Seriously you two have wife and children to be exact, how is it that the two of you are still so immature?" Jane questioned, and I giggled, TJ, Olivia, Delilah, Angela, Sean, Nina, Lydia and Jeremiah all chuckled as the two who had just been whipped turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh burn!" TJ said which caused everyone to crack up laughing.

**A/N: Here is chapter 19. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas 2033

This Christmas as we gathered around the tree to open and exchange gifts, Jane had turned the radio on so we could listen to Christmas carols, there were all sorts of different songs playing and different versions. It was the one day of the year were we believed in the big fat man with his red suit and long white beard. The one day of the year where we could all tell stories and live in the magical wonderland that housed flying reindeer, elfs who built toys and made the presents for the children. I'd never really believed in Christmas not until I had a family of my own. Looking out at the family that was gathered around today I smiled, my wife by my side, our four kids interacting with the newest addition to the family Lily Rizzoli-Holiday who was nine weeks old today and still fast asleep, as were the other children. Angela, Sean, Mother, Father, Cassidy and Korsak were off in their own little worlds, being older than they'd ever been before but somehow still managing to find it in them to celebrate the day with the ones they love, and being the happy people we love. Korsak had finally retired from BPD after over 40 years on the force and twenty five years as a homicide detective, Jane had taken the role of Sergeant on with no troubles at all especially since her team consisted of Nina and Frankie, two people who Jane said made it worth it to go into work each day. Olivia had celebrated her 21st birthday just a couple days ago. Jamie was here as well having moved out of home to live with Sean and Angela at the age of sixteen. He was going off to start university at the beginning of spring, training to be a teacher, something that made Sean incredibly proud of. Mother and Father were now permanently living in Boston, and went on trips only for holidays and short business trips. Penny was about to graduate high school and if she continued the way she was going she would be awarded DUX. Jasmine and Callum were looking forward to their summer vacation, as were the rest of the kids. Kaira was enjoying her basketball and ice skating lessons and had even competed in a couple of championships, coming very close to medal rankings all season. Alexander was still into his art and was drawing pictures in his spare time, not even remotely interested in finding a girlfriend. Lucas and Michael were playing both football and soccer, to appease both their dad and granddad. Sienna was really into spelling bees and Oscar was into science and loved to do science experiments with me, Crystal was really into singing and had the voice of an angel, as did Isabella. Jessica was enrolled in preschool and enjoying every minute of it. And today was Holly's fifth birthday.

As Lydia and Tommy made their way out into the lounge carrying a birthday cake with Holly's favourite TV character on it, Elmo from the ever popular TV show Sesame Street. We all started singing happy birthday and as she made her wish and blew out the candles she smiled proudly and clapped her hands before sticking her finger in the cake and licking the icing from her fingers. Holding up her thumbs she smiled cheekily and said

"Tastes good Mummy" causing all of us to laugh.

Jane and I made our way into the kitchen and as we did so she smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist and smiling happily as we looked out at our family and I looked at the photo on the wall. It was a picture of the six of us about six months ago as we enjoyed our summer vacation in LA.

"Happy Anniversary Maura" Jane whispered into my ear and I smiled

"Happy Anniversary to you too Jane" I said turning around to kiss her. Today we had been married for fifteen years, fifteen incredibly amazing and blessed years. As I turned around I looked back saw that everyone was looking at us, and I felt Jane pull away slightly. Confused I turned back around and saw Jane looking at me smiling nervously.

"What are you up to?" I asked and she giggled, something she only did when she was extremely nervous and unsure.

"Well as you know today is our fifteenth wedding anniversary. I was thinking of something to make this day special or more memorable for us, I mean we got married and you proposed today but I wanted to top that, if that were possible" she paused taking my hands and whispered "God I'm rambling". I smiled leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to her lips before saying to her

"Jane what ever you have to say or ask, just say it" she nodded and I could hear her take a deep breath

"Alright Maura Rizzoli-Isles, I know most people wait to do this on their twentieth wedding anniversary but I want to do this today. Maura Rizzoli-Isles will you marry me again?" she asked and I gasped, this wasn't what I had been expecting. Smiling and leaping into her arms I giggled

"Of course I will Jane" I said before crashing my lips against hers. We were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat and we pulled back sheepishly.

Jane who had already sorted out all the details rushed me upstairs with my mother, father, Kaira, Sienna, Jasmine, Isabella and Holly to get ready. She had TJ, Alexander, Lucas, Michael, Oscar and Jamie with her, Sean and Angela. It was time to get ready, and in rushed make up artists and hair stylists. Mother appeared with the dresses and I smiled at the choices for the bridesmaids, who were the Rizzoli girls. This time the other adults were getting to watch and see their children do the roles that they had fifteen years ago. As we all got ready, make up being applied and hair being styled, the photographer for the day, the same one who had done our pictures fifteen years ago was buzzing around taking photos. She captured lots of moments with the kids and I as they tried to help me into my dress, or just Kaira, Sienna and I as soon as we were all ready, looking out over the back yard, at the gazebo that I hadn't even noticed had been put up. Mother walked in and smiled clapping her hands at the choice of dresses that she had picked for the kids and I. Once we were ready we waited at the top of the stairs, Jane had already gone down and the boys were waiting upstairs in their tuxes waiting to walk down with the girls. The photographer capturing the moment as TJ and Kaira walked down, and then Jamie and Jasmine, Michael and Sienna, Lucas Isabella and Oscar and Holly. I watched them go and smiled at the sound of the wedding march, my father by my side again and there we were walking down the stairs and into our lounge which had been transformed, the sofa's and chairs, dining room table and coffee table being stored somewhere else and I was in awe. I smiled as I saw Jane in a similar suit as to what she wore last time. My father kissed my hand and then placed it in Jane's tears running down his face as he did so and I choked up a little as he did so.

Our vows were exchanged and then our family and close friends remained so we could have photos, Jane and I with our parents, Jane, the kids and I, my bridesmaids and I, the whole bridal party, us and the Holidays, as a whole group, me with the kids, Jane with the kids. It was a brilliant time for photos and eventually we headed out to the gazebo which had fairy lights and tables, a dance floor and photo wall. As Jane and I made our way into the gazebo there was an eruption of applause and then we were to be serenaded by the band for our first dance. It was the same song that we had danced to at our wedding fifteen years ago, "Close Your Eyes" by Michael Buble. As we swayed to the music, my arms around Jane's neck and head resting on her shoulder, I smiled happily.

"You were right" I whispered and I felt her kiss the top of my head. Eventually everyone gathered on the dance floor and we were enjoying being passed between friends and family, dancing with our children and laughing as we talked with colleagues and friends.

We had speeches and toasts, stories and messages of warm wishes and thanks. But the thing that brought tears to my eyes and Jane's as well was when all our children and nieces and nephews got up and sang us a song each, either joining in the melody or playing an instrument, singing or saying the words, it made us incredibly happy. The song they sang for Jane was her favourite one of all time and one that she'd liked for many years Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" and the song they sang for me was my favourite song of all time "Try" by Colbie Calliat. After they'd finished both songs Jane and I both jumped from our seats and ran over to hug the kids. Each of them happy to return the hug and eager to give us kisses and hugs.

The day finally ended though and as Jane and I climbed into bed after a relaxing bath, we curled up in each others arms.

"I'm so happy you planned all this today. It was perfect Jane" I said and she smiled

"It wasn't all me Maura. I had a lot of help from my mother and yours. Both of them were incredible and willing to help, they know they both don't have that much time left or so they say but I don't know I feel like it was worth it for them, and I wanted them to be a part of it" she confessed and I smiled

"You know thats one of things I love about you Jane. To everyone else apart from the ones you let in, like me and our kids, our family and closest friends, you seem like a focused, driven, determined, slightly mad but incredible detective. To us though, the ones that really know you we know that your just a soft and completely adorable women who loves so deeply and expresses so profoundly. Your amazing to our kids, to our parents, everyone in our family thinks the world of you. Your brothers will do anything and everything to be like you, our kids are just as gorgeous and beautiful, talented and crazy as you, I honestly couldn't have found a better soul mate than you Jane" I told her and she smiled

"That's the funny thing because I think I'm the lucky one, I get to hear your quirky scientific gargin that I have learnt to love and appreciate, I get to love and treasure, tease and hold my beautiful wife, who is talented and strong, pure and devoted, loving and giving to our children, you give a hundred and ten percent with each of our children and they adore you so much, hell I adore you just as much. You've been through hell and back trying to figure out who you are and your past but you've become this amazing women in the process and you don't care what people say about you because you know the truth. I love you Mrs Rizzoli-Isles ad I would do anything for you, my love, my heart, my soul" she said and I felt myself choke up a little.

"I love you too Mrs Rizzoli-Isles. For eternity, to the sun and the stars and moon". As we started to drift off I heard Jane mumble

"Merry Christmas Maur" I leant up and kissed her cheek before whispering back

"Merry Christmas Janey" before snuggling into her arms and drifting off to sleep, thinking of all the Christmas and moments that we would have together in our future.

**A/N: Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to you all and I hope you have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
